La corruption
by Plume2Patrick
Summary: Un capitaine de la Garde Impériale enquête sur une possible apparition du Chaos sur sa planète. Ce commando plus habitué aux guerres contre les orks est épaulé par une séduisante pilote de Thunderhawk qui semble connaitre ce mal. Mais pourquoi le monde minier de Cassiane IV est-il la proie des dieux du warp ?
1. Briefing

**Copyrigth :** Cette fan fiction est librement adaptée du monde de Warhammer 40 000 appartenant à Game Workshop qui ne m'a fournit aucune autorisation explicite.

**Avertissement :** N'étant pas un expert du wargame, il est possible que se soient glissées des incohérences (par exemple le grade de "Commandant" n'apparait pas dans la hiérarchie de la Garde Impériale). Prévenez-moi s'il y a de trop grosses bourdes !

* * *

Je me dirigeais comme un automate vers la cafétéria du palais. Mon cerveau n'était pas particulièrement rapide le matin, et il venait d'être secoué. Je rêvais d'un verre de tof serré sans sucre. Ce briefing était vraiment inhabituel. Déjà, il n'avait pas lieu dans une caserne. Ensuite, je n'avais eu aucune information préliminaire. Enfin, il était organisé par un civil.

Les portes s'ouvraient sur mon passage. Mon instinct était redoutable le matin quand il me fallait trouver de quoi me réveiller. J'avais réussi à atteindre je ne sais comment le réfectoire. Tout en cherchant le distributeur de boissons, je me souvenais de mon arrivée très tôt ce matin. Quelques jours auparavant, un étrange message de mon général m'avait convoqué à huit zéro zéro au palais gouvernemental de Capitale-ville. Il s'agissait d'un briefing pour une mission sans aucun détail. En tant qu'officier de la Garde Impériale, je connaissais à fond le protocole. Un dossier d'information aurait dû accompagner l'ordre de mission pour connaitre au moins le terrain, une description des adversaires et les moyens mis à disposition. Je souriais d'ailleurs en pensant aux colossaux moyens dont disposait l'infanterie, même sur une petite planète comme Cassiane IV.

Bon, je ne trouvais pas ce satané distributeur de boissons. Je regardais autour de moi et je réalisais que ces gens en livrée ouvragée d'un gris précieux pourraient peut-être m'aider. Celui que je regardais pendant quelques secondes s'approcha poliment de moi. Je bafouillais une question d'où émergeaient les mots « tof » et « sans sucre ». Le jeune homme disparut et réapparu quelque instant plus tard avec une tasse brûlante. Mon large sourire valut tous les remerciements de la terre. Il se retira, me laissant me réveiller tranquillement.

Tout en buvant doucement, je me repassais le déroulement du briefing. Lorsque j'étais entré en uniforme de parade dans la salle de réunion, je vis d'abord le général Adélac, mon supérieur. Son visage maigre paraissait impassible, mais j'avais appris à déchiffrer son regard après plusieurs années d'amitié. Quelque chose le préoccupait, et c'était sérieux. Je remarquais à ses cotés un officier de la Garde Impériale, le capitaine Filidème. Cette jolie jeune femme paraissant petite à coté de la haute taille du général. Son uniforme ne parvenait pas à masquer ses magnifiques formes et son visage fermé trahissait pourtant sa douce beauté. Regardant ses insignes, je constatais que c'était un pilote. Je n'arrivais pas à concilier cet être doux avec la robustesse brutale d'un chasseur Thunderbolt. Sa tenue bleutée indiquait en outre qu'elle n'était pas de notre planète nous arborons fièrement le vert émeraude de nos forêt. Que pouvait-elle bien faire là ? Je réussis à détourner les yeux et vis enfin le gouverneur Argom lui-même.

C'était le gouverneur de notre planète. Elu depuis deux décennies, c'était un fin politicien à l'intelligence acérée qui maniait à merveille la négociation. En tant que militaire, je savais que son sourire cachait une main de fer, ayant effectué plusieurs missions de pacification indirectement pour son compte. L'homme était bedonnant, jovial et plein d'humour. Normalement. Là, il affichait un visage aussi dur que soucieux enfoncé dans un costume gris très simple. Seule la finesse du tissu montrait sa condition sociale. Après une présentation sommaire des protagonistes, Argom nous expliqua la raison de notre présence. Apparemment, son conseiller psyker avait eu une « sorte de crise ». Il projeta contre un mur de la salle la vidéo de la scène, filmée par la caméra de surveillance. Je ne connaissais le personnage que d'après son dossier. Ce vieil homme à l'air ennuyeux était apparemment une sommité dans son domaine. D'un air éternellement fatigué, il bougeait lentement et solennellement. Sur la vidéo, son visage se figea soudain. Tout en bavant, il parla d'une corruption qui emporterait la planète. Il décrit brièvement des hordes mutantes sortant des fermes jaunes et des mines rouges, qui s'insinuerait dans les gouvernements et même jusque dans les machines. Sa voix s'entrecoupait de plaintes de douleur. Il finit par hurler, se rejeta en arrière et se cassa en deux.

Si tout le monde affichait un visage impassible, la scène n'en demeurait pourtant pas moins horrible. Le vieil homme semblait avoir été brisé par un colosse invisible. Evidemment, la sécurité n'avait trouvé personne à ses cotés. Il n'avait pas repris conscience depuis malgré les soins intensifs. Ses subordonnés avaient murmuré que des choses impies avaient tenté de s'emparer de son âme. Le malheureux avait eu un aperçu du futur pendant sa lutte et il nous l'a décrit. Leurs explications se perdaient ensuite en un tas de conjectures inutilisables pour nous.

« Ca va mieux ? » Je me retournais, surpris. Le capitaine Filidème me regardait d'un air amusé. Ses yeux pétillants, aussi vifs que perspicaces lui donnaient un air de petit lutin. Je ne l'avais pas entendu venir et c'était une faute de combattant. Je bafouillais une excuse et cela la fit rire.

« J'ai aussi du mal le matin. Mais je ne comprends pas comment vous faite pour avaler cette boisson » dit-elle en désignant mon tof brûlant. Je souris.

« C'est la boisson de cette planète. C'est l'infusion d'une racine. La description exacte du goût est "musqué". Bon, d'accord, Son âpreté rappelle la graisse de moteur, je vous l'accorde. » Nous rigolâmes. Puis, redevenue sérieuse elle me demanda ce que je pensais du briefing. Je lui fis part de ma perplexité. A la fin de celui-ci, Argom nous signifia que les divagations de son psyker pouvaient être sans fondement. Dans le cas contraire, une invasion du Chaos sur la planète serait cauchemardesque. Il voulait donc vérifier avant de contacter l'Inquisition et nous envoyer enquêter, Filidème et moi sur la seule base de cette vidéo. Je ne comprenais pas.

Je demandais frontalement à ma nouvelle coéquipière la raison de sa présence. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi on était allé chercher quelqu'un d'extérieur à notre planète alors que nous étions largement assez efficace chez nous. En outre, je ne voyais pas ce qu'un pilote pouvait m'apporter alors que des dizaines de commandos vétérans pouvaient m'épauler avec brio. Elle me sourit. Elle m'expliqua posément qu'elle avait déjà affronté le Chaos. Lors d'une mission sur une planète des confins, elle avait combattu des hordes infernales, épaulée par des troupes de l'Inquisition. Elle avait beaucoup appris. Le général Adélac avait demandé sa présence officieuse en tant qu'experte de la question.

Je réagis immédiatement. « Officieuse ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Si le Chaos envahit cette planète, le gouverneur souhaite garder l'information secrète. »

« Mais c'est contraire au règlement et ça serait une trahison. » récitais-je comme un écolier.

Elle sourit à nouveau. « Vous avez déjà vu une purge ? Les troupes de l'inquisition et les chapitres space marines sont sans pitié. Ils décimeraient entièrement la planète. Avant d'en arriver là, le gouverneur veut essayer de régler le problème discrètement. »

« Mais je suis un commando, pas un agent secret ! Pourquoi le général m'a-t-il choisit ? »

Ma stupeur la fit rire. « Parce que vous êtes un homme de confiance, Capitaine Egirio. »

Je reconnus immédiatement la voix dans mon dos. Comme toujours, le général Adélac était arrivé sans bruit. C'était lui qui m'avait enseigné l'art du combat et il restait redoutable malgré son âge. Grâce au tof et aux explications, je commençais à comprendre ma mission. D'un naturel spontané, je le lui dis de manière enfantine.

« Général ! Jai compris ! Elle m'a tout expliqué. Vous voulez que j'enquête pour le compte du Gouverneur sur la possibilité de la présence du Chaos sur la planète ! »

Un coup de pied foudroya mon tibia gauche et la fin de ma phrase. Mon air surpris accrut la consternation de mes deux interlocuteurs. Pendant que Filidème levait les yeux au ciel, maudissant la lourdeur de son nouveau partenaire, le général me frappa à nouveau, du regard cette fois.

« Capitaine, vous êtes presque parfait pour cette mission. Il ne vous manque qu'une qualité. La discrétion. »


	2. Voyage

Nous sortîmes tout les trois du palais gouvernemental. La ville ocre était plutôt jolie, avec ses grandes avenues bordées de petits immeubles de moins de dix étages. La pierre de construction qui abondait sur notre planète résistait incroyablement aux inévitables champignons, lichens et autres moisissures dû à l'humidité permanente du climat. Les bâtiments gardaient donc leur belle robe orangée. Quelques véhicules ternes encombraient la route grise. Les passants se déplaçaient majestueusement dans ce quartier chic. Quel contraste avec les villes plus populaires ! Le soleil matinal me réveillait agréablement. La pollution étant faible ici, il pouvait briller de tous ses feux.

Le général me tira de ma contemplation et nous poussa Filidème et moi dans sa voiture personnelle. Ce gros cube noir blindé permettait de transporter une dizaine de personnes. C'était un hybride entre un véhicule civil et un transport de troupe léger. Bien que la cabine des passagers soit confortablement aménagée pour recevoir des invités de marque, elle comprenait quand même un râtelier de fusil laser et de gilet de protection, casques compris. Ca me rassurait de voir que le général était aussi peu subtil que moi. Pendant que le chauffeur nous emportait, Adélac nous expliqua.

« Vous partez immédiatement pour l'astroport de Tolérune, dans l'hémisphère nord. Ainsi que l'a compris Filidème, cette mission est officieuse. Pour les civils, vous êtes un couple en voyage. Inventez n'importe quoi, on s'en fout. Pour les forces de sécurité locales, vous enquêtez sur de possibles traitres au service des orks. Vous avez l'accréditation A18. »

Je sursautais. Il s'agissait de grosso modo d'avoir le droit de faire ce que l'on voulait sur la planète. Cette accréditation nous permettait aussi d'accéder à toutes les ressources possibles. Le général désigna deux sacs noirs dans le fond de la cabine.

« Voici votre équipement : quelques vêtements civils, de l'argent et deux pistolets laser. Il y a aussi des communicateurs connectés à nos satellites. Vous pourrez me contacter à tout moment où que vous soyez. »

A ma grande surprise, Filidème demanda :

« Général, si nous rencontrons des créatures du Chaos, il nous faudra quelque chose de plus lourd que des pistolets. »

Mon supérieur soupira en me regardant. Il pointa les fusils du doigt tout en me regardant :

« C'est bon, prenez-en un. Mais attention ! Si vous rencontrez un truc gluant, c'est sa position que vous devez me rapporter, pas des tronçons de tentacules ! »

« Ah, Egirio, j'allais oublier. » Le général se pencha vers moi en souriant. Il me tendit mon couteau de combat. Je le remerciai, reconnaissant. J'étais un expert du combat au couteau et je tenais particulièrement à celui-ci.

Le véhicule s'arrêta sur le petit astroport de la ville. Là, une navette orbitale nous attendait. Le long engin ovale étincelait sous le soleil du matin. Sa carlingue gris anthracite était sombre et percée régulièrement de hublots. Les courtes ailes ne servaient qu'à stabiliser un minimum le véhicule le temps qu'il quitte l'atmosphère et à transporter ses deux énormes réacteurs. Enfin, le grand cockpit bombé donnait une étrange impression de tête casquée à l'engin. L'ensemble rappelait une grosse chrysalide que les nombreux feus de position faisaient scintiller.

Le général nous laissa embarquer. Outre le service de sécurité composé de quelques colosses armés en treillis, quelques personnages importants nous accompagnaient discrètement, drapés dans des tenues satinées et absorbés par leur ordinateur individuel.

C'était la première fois que je voyageais dans une navette orbitale. Comme un gosse, je regardais la machine s'élever lentement dans un grondement feutré. Je mesurais difficilement la vitesse, mais elle devait être assez impressionnante. Nous dépassâmes les nuages qui défilèrent comme des arbres au bord de la route. Le ciel bleu fit rapidement place au noir étoilé de l'espace. Je n'avais voyagé jusque là que dans des transports de troupes aériens, des croiseurs et leurs barges de débarquement.

La gravité artificielle s'était enclenchée sans que je m'en rende compte. C'est ma camarade qui me le fit remarquer. Me tournant vers elle, je remarquais qu'elle inspectait soigneusement le contenu du sac. Elle en sorti un ordinateur de poche, des jumelles et deux gilets de protection légers. J'entrepris de vérifier nos armes. Les pistolets laser étaient des modèles militaires standards. En tant qu'officier, nous aurions pus être équipé des terribles pistolets bolters comme le sont les commissaires mais cela aurait nuit à notre discrétion. Ces lasers de poing étaient de loin les armes les plus courantes sur la plupart des planètes. Nous étions sûrs de passer inaperçus avec eux. Je regardais ensuite le fusil laser. C'était un modèle court pour le combat urbain et la guérilla. Il n'était pas aussi allégé que la carabine laser Mk4, mais il avait néanmoins une crosse rétractable, le canon raccourcis et une lunette courte. La portée était réduite, mais restait largement convenable. Techniquement, un coup de pistolet laser était aussi puissant qu'un tir de fusil. Cependant, ce dernier avait l'avantage de la portée, de la précision, et surtout de tirer par rafales. Avec un peu de persévérance, on finissait toujours par détruire sa cible. J'avais personnellement découpé des orks avec ce type d'arme. Un proverbe de la Garde disait que quelque soit la protection de l'adversaire, on finissait toujours par l'avoir avec un bon fusil. Je remarquais avec plaisir que Filidème avait emporté une ceinture de huit chargeurs. Ça allait, on pouvait se défendre.

Je constatais qu'elle avait disparu avec son sac. La cherchant des yeux, je la vis revenir dans un magnifique pantalon ample rouge brique avec une tunique gris-vert. Elle avait relâché ses cheveux qui tombaient jusqu'au bas de son dos. Qu'elle était belle ! Elle revint s'assoir, amusée de me voir ainsi fasciné.

« Nous sommes un couple de civil mon cher, vous feriez mieux de vous mettre en tenue. Et rangez ces armes, ça ruine notre crédibilité. » dit-elle dans un rire. La lumière douce de la cabine faisait ressortir les reflets dorés de sa chevelure et de ses yeux. Le militaire sérieux s'était transformé en lutin dansant. Je pensais que pour la discrétion, c'était quand même râpé vu le canon qui m'accompagnait. J'attrapais mon sac et me dirigeais à mon tour vers les commodités. Elles ressemblaient plutôt à une salle de bain confortable. J'enfilais un pantalon noir de toile solide, le gilet de protection et une tunique du même rouge brique que le vêtement de ma "compagne". Les gars qui nous avaient équipés avaient peaufiné les détails, pensais-je en souriant. De retour à ma place, je glissais un pistolet et mon couteau dans mes vêtements.

« Quelle est l'histoire de ce poignard ? » me demanda Filidème, essayant de faire connaissance et d'en savoir un peu plus sur moi.

Je souriais en y repensant. Cette histoire m'avait valu mon grade de capitaine.

« Les orks font régulièrement des raids dans notre système. On arrive à les repousser la plupart du temps et ça leur plait. Pour eux, on est des adversaires à la hauteur donc ils aiment se battre contre nous. C'était pendant une de leurs dernières attaques. On subissait un assaut assez violent. Mon bunker a explosé, ce qui m'a sonné et projeté assez loin. Quand je me suis relevé, un ork s'approchait. J'avais perdu mon fusil. Par réflexe, j'ai sorti mon couteau de combat. Ca lui a plut. Il a baissé son fusil, brandit son kikoup et m'a chargé en beuglant. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussi à l'esquiver. Ce sont des montagnes de muscles entourées de cuir, il ne servait à rien de le larder. J'ai réussi à esquiver un autre coup et j'ai frappé dans l'œil pour atteindre le cerveau. Il est tombé comme une masse. Et là, il s'est passé un truc bizarre. Les autres orks ont hésité. Ramassant son arme, j'ai tiré en beuglant et ils ont fuit ! Ils n'avaient jamais vu un humain tuer un ork ainsi. Ca m'a donné le temps de réorganiser la défense et de tenir la colline. On a finit par les repousser. Plusieurs mois plus tard, nos espions m'ont rapporté que les orks parlaient d'un "z'humain au kouto" qu'ils redoutaient de rencontrer en combat singulier. »

« Wouaw, vous êtes un héros ork. »

« Bah, j'ai surtout stoppé leur progression. Ca a donné le temps à nos renforts de les bombarder et de les faire fuir. J'ai été fait capitaine pour ça. C'était il y a trois ans. Et vous ? Comment êtes-vous devenue uns spécialiste du Chaos ? »

« J'ai fait une mission de pacification dans un système des confins. Plusieurs vaisseaux disparaissaient et la population de la seule planète habitable se plaignait de raids de pillards meurtriers. Leur base avait été localisée sur une lune d'une des planètes gazeuses du système. Notre mission consistait à détruire les installations pendant que les troupes au sol engageaient l'ennemi. »

Elle marqua une pause, regardant dans le vague. J'avais déjà vu ce regard chez des vétérans. Elle rassemblait son courage pour raconter un souvenir douloureux.

« Ils avaient oubliés de nous décrire nos adversaires. En guise d'ennemis, nos hommes se sont fait assaillir par des mutants à tentacules increvables ! Nos troupes se sont faites massacrer pendant que nous affrontions des démons ailés dans les airs. Mêmes leurs véhicules paraissaient vivants, avec des bouts de chair palpitante sur les carlingues.

Nous avons réussi à fuir. Puis nous sommes revenus avec un croiseur de l'Ordo Malleus, les inquisiteurs spécialisés dans la lutte contre les démons. Grâce à leurs troupes de choc et un chapitre de chevaliers gris, nous sommes arrivés à bout de ces horreurs. J'ai beaucoup appris en combattant au coté des inquisiteurs. Mais je les ai aussi vus ensuite éradiquer toute vie sur la planète attaquée, soupçonnée d'avoir été corrompue. Ils n'ont aucune pitié. »

Elle baissa les yeux, pleine de tristesse. Je ne comprenais toujours pas comment un être aussi doux et sensible avait pu survivre à un tel cauchemar. Je posai instinctivement une main sur son bras. Cela la fit sourire. Je fis ensuite le pitre pour détourner son attention de ces souvenirs, plaisantant sur la difficulté de passer pour des civils avec mon couteau entre les dents. Elle rit des anecdotes que j'avais apprises sur les coutumes orks. La fin du voyage se passa tranquillement.


	3. Campagne

Tolérune était un astroport secondaire de l'hémisphère nord. Les habitations basses étaient occultées par les gigantesques hangars servant au stockage des marchandises et à l'entretien des vaisseaux. Pendant que la navette orbitale atterrissait, je contemplais le ballet des transporteurs chargeant en minerais les vaisseaux cargos en orbite. L'activité rappelait celle d'une ruche, et pourtant ce n'était pas une très grande ville. Si la plupart de la planète était verdoyante grâce au climat plutôt doux et humide, l'équateur était chaud, désertique et surtout éventré par tout un tas de mines. C'était notre richesse. On y extrayait des minerais variés qui n'étaient pas forcément précieux, sauf pour l'industrie. Les cités de l'hémisphère sud les raffinaient et s'en servaient parfois pour manufacturer des outils et des machines. Elles expédiaient ensuite ces produits dans le nord à l'astroport principal. Celui-ci s'étant très vite avéré insuffisant, de nombreuses autres villes dédiées au transport avaient fleuri tout autour. Le commerce s'étaient établi rapidement et donnait une prospérité relative à la planète. Elle ne produisait rien d'exceptionnel en qualité ou en quantité et s'inscrivait simplement dans les échanges de l'Impérium. Une planète productive comme tant d'autres. Pour nourrir tous ces travailleurs, les terrains fertiles à coté de la seule mer de ce monde étaient exploités par de nombreux fermiers. C'est là que nous allions commencer notre enquête.

Alors que les autres passagers, sitôt descendus, avaient disparu dans quelques véhicules de luxe, nous marchions sur le tarmac avec nos sacs sur l'épaule. L'ordre de mission enregistré sur l'ordinateur indiquait que nous devions d'abord aller dans un obscur village de fermiers. Ensuite, nous irions dans une cité minière. Le sergent qui nous accompagnait nous dirigeait vers un transport de troupe Valkyrie. Cet avion ramassé ressemblait à une libellule bossue affublée de deux queues. Elle était du même vert émeraude que nos treillis militaires. Je notais les deux réservoirs externes qui remplaçaient les habituels missiles et prévoyais donc un autre voyage. Ce village était apparemment loin. Une fois à bord, je questionnais le sergent sur notre destination. Il me cria sa réponse dans le vrombissement des réacteurs pendant que la machine décollait.

« On a ordre de vous descendre vers le sud, pas très loin de l'équateur. On vous déposera à vingt kilomètres d'un petit village. Vous irez là-bas en chenille. » dit-il avec un sourire, désignant la grosse forme bâchée à l'arrière de notre avion. Filidème était déjà en train de l'étudier. Il s'agissait d'un véhicule tout-terrain civil apprécié sur notre monde. Composé de trois parties annulaires possédant chacune une paire de roues, elles étaient articulée les unes à la suite des autres ce qui permettait de se déplacer sur des terrains très accidenté. Chaque partie disposait soit de deux places assises soit d'un coffre. Notre configuration avait deux places chacune sur les parties avant et milieu et un coffre à l'arrière. Les capotes des sièges étaient abaissées. Le surnom de cet engin surnom ne venait pas de ses formes anguleuses mais plutôt de son déplacement, le véhicule ondulant sur le sol en fonction du relief.

Filidème revenait en souriant. « Le véhicule a été discrètement blindé. Et le coffre contient un nécessaire de survie. Où on va ? »

« Chez des fermiers du sud. » Je me tournai vers le sergent.

« Une idée de la raison pour laquelle on est envoyé dans un tel trou ? »

« Non, aucune Capitaine » me répondit-il avec un large sourire. Il trouvait ça amusant en plus. Crétin. Je relu l'ordre. Il n'y avait rien qui puisse expliquer le choix de commencer notre enquête par un amas de fermes habitées par une centaine de paysans.

Nous atterrîmes en pleine campagne vers le début de la soirée. En tant que pilote, Filidème pris naturellement les commandes de la chenille. Elle était curieuse de voir comment se conduisait cette machine. D'après la carte que le sergent nous avait laissée, le village suivant se trouvait effectivement à vingt kilomètres au nord-est de notre position. Autour de nous, des champs immenses recouvraient le paysage faiblement vallonné. Seuls quelques bosquets de grands arbres séparaient parfois les plantations. Dans la lumière du soir, le spectacle était joli. Nous voyageâmes en silence, écoutant le calme de la nature. Un unique et large chemin de terre nous emmenait tout droit vers notre destination. J'observais quelques animaux timides qui sortaient à la faveur du crépuscule lorsque je vis des maisons.

« Terre ! » cria Filidème en se tournant vers moi, hilare. Nous rîmes de bon cœur. C'était effectivement les premières traces de civilisation depuis notre arrivée. En observant attentivement, je remarquais l'absence de technologie. Il y avait des charrues dans les champs, une charrette, mais aucune trace de mécanisation. Les fermes étaient en bois et enduites d'un curieux enduit jaune. Jaune ! Je repassai la vidéo sur l'ordinateur de poche. Le psyker fou parlait de hordes de mutants sortant de fermes jaunes. Les gars qui nous avaient envoyé en mission avaient trouvé le lieu qui correspondait à cette description sommaire. Je regardais Filidème. Au sérieux de son visage, elle avait compris elle aussi.

Nous nous arrêtâmes au milieu du village. Quelques habitants nous regardèrent avec méfiance alors que les enfants nous observaient attentivement. Nous nous avançâmes vers les badauds les plus proches.

« Bonsoir, pourrais-je savoir où nous pourrions passer la nuit mon épouse et moi ? »

Le paysan nous regarda en silence, soupçonneux. Filidème lui sourit :

« Nous remontons vers Vertilac. Mon mari aimerait me présenter à ses parents »

L'homme s'éclaira. Il la regarda avec chaleur et ne vit heureusement pas ma stupeur.

« Bienvenue messieur-dame ! Faut m'excuser, je vous croyais de la compagnie. Faut dire qu'ils nous embêtent bien avec leurs taxes et leurs réglementations. Bah y a pas d'auberge ici, mais si vous l'voulez bien, je peux vous héberger pour la nuit. »

Nous acceptâmes avec reconnaissance. Pendant que nous allions chercher les sacs, je regardais ma coéquipière avec admiration. « J'ai pris le nom d'un des villages suivants. » me glissa-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux. Après les présentations, l'homme nous dirigea vers une grande ferme sur les bords du village. Cette grande maison comprenait un étage, un grenier et une grange attenante. Les murs étaient faits de torchis jaune. Le questionnant sur la couleur, Jaber nous expliqua que cet argile se trouvait sur les bords de la rivière locale et était étonnant de robustesse. En entrant chez lui, il nous présenta à sa famille. Marjie, son épouse, nous souhaita la bienvenue. Leur trois enfants se tenaient poliment debouts et en silence devant nous mais nous scrutaient avec curiosité. La fille aînée avait déjà les marques de la dure vie des champs. Le cadet quittait à peine l'enfance et regardait nos vêtements avec intérêt. Tout le monde semblait vêtu de la même toile grossière grise alors que nos tissus synthétiques paraissaient chamarrés par contraste. Enfin, le petit dernier, traînant un genre de lapin en peluche, nous dévisageait d'un air déjà ensommeillé. Je remarquais la ressemblance entre eux. Le couple et leurs enfants avaient tous les cheveux d'un blond cendré clair et arboraient la même carrure massive avec un visage large aux formes arrondies.

Jaber nous indiqua notre chambre, une petite pièce à l'étage. L'intérieur de la maison était rustique et chaleureux. Le mobilier et les nombreux ustensiles étaient en bois, tout comme la maison elle-même. Les objets en fers étaient peu nombreux et la technologie complètement absente. Un hennissement me confirma cette carence aussi dans leurs moyens de transport. Je m'en étonnais auprès de notre hôte. Sur un ton d'excuse, il me dit :

« Boh on n'est pas bien riche, nous autres. On a juste ce qu'il nous faut. Et puis on n'arriverait pas à réparer toute ces machines, on est loin de tout ici. »

Je mesurais les injustices de ma planète. Je connaissais déjà la pauvreté aux abords des mines, je découvrais le dénuement des fermiers du nord. Pendant le repas, les enfants nous assaillirent de questions sur le monde. Filidème les régala de récits de vaisseaux spatiaux pendant que je leur décrivis les cités industrielles du sud. Je leur montrais l'ordinateur de poche avec la carte de la région qui fascina toute la famille. Au moment de se coucher, nous nous chamaillâmes gentiment ma compagne et moi pour savoir qui dormirait par terre. Finalement, ma galanterie l'emporta. Je m'enroulais dans une couverture à même le plancher et sombrais dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain, j'allais voir le fermier. Prétextant la fatigue de mon épouse, je lui proposais de rester chez lui quelques jours moyennant finance. La vue de mes pièces le décida avec enthousiasme. Je lui payais le prix d'une chambre d'hôtel standard, mais la vitesse avec laquelle il emporta l'argent me fit comprendre que c'était beaucoup ici. Le sourire satisfait dont il me gratifia acheva de me convaincre que je venais de me faire arnaquer. Bah, tant pis pour les économies gouvernementales.

Pendant la journée, la famille était aux champs. Nous nous promenâmes autour de la ferme et observâmes les villageois de loin à la jumelle. Ils travaillaient suivant le rythme pastoral, bien plus paisible que celui de nos villes. Il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Les animaux paissaient, les paysans labouraient, leurs épouses semaient et les enfants jouaient. Le soir venu, regagnant la ferme, nous croisâmes le petit dernier de la famille. Il marchait seul sur un chemin. Etonné, nous lui demandâmes où il était passé. « Je jouais avec grand-père » fut sa réponse joyeuse.

Après trois jours, nous commencions à désespérer. Nous avions demandé des relevés satellites pour vérifier qu'il s'agissait du seul village de couleur jaune de la région. Les rapports d'incidents ne parlaient que d'accidents et rarement de criminalité, d'une banalité affligeante. La vie du village était réglée comme une horloge, les jours se répétant à l'identique. Toute la famille de Jaber quittait la maison deux heures après le levé du soleil et revenait à son coucher. Ils commençaient à nous apprécier, plaisantant avec nous et nous racontant leur vie. Jaber me fit visiter sa magnifique ferme, sa fierté, m'expliquant qu'il s'agissait d'un héritage familial qu'il avait contribué à agrandir. Les autres villageois s'étaient aussi habitués à notre présence. Ils nous ignoraient la plupart du temps.

Un matin, Jaber vint nous chercher, inquiet. Le petit était tombé malade et il nous demanda de le garder pour la journée. Marjie nous expliqua quatre fois où trouver la nourriture et le fortifiant, comment faire du feu et où il fallait la chercher en cas d'urgence. C'était une mère. Le petit était alité, fiévreux avec un bandage autour de la main droite. Malgré sa fatigue, il souriait. Il régnait dans la chambre une odeur douceâtre qui soulevait le cœur. Curieusement, les quelques médicaments de notre pharmacie que nous lui donnâmes semblaient sans effet. Le petit dormait la plupart du temps d'un sommeil agité dans lequel il parlait. Le reste du temps, il fredonnait toujours la même chanson. Le lendemain, nous recommençâmes notre veille. Jaber était reconnaissant et sa femme de plus en plus inquiète. Le jour suivant, nous trouvâmes les parents autour du garçonnet. Ils lui bandaient le bras entier. L'odeur s'était transformée en puanteur sauvage qui frappa notre estomac. La peau était devenue blafarde avec des reflets verts et semblait partir en morceaux. Jaber se lamentait. Plusieurs personnes étaient tombées malade depuis quelques jours. Il demanda encore une fois à son fils s'il avait approché quelqu'un ces derniers temps. Celui-ci secoua la tête. Filidème dit :

« Non, il passait ses journées avec son grand-père. »

« Son grand-père ? C'est pas possible, il est mort depuis des années ! » se retourna Jaber, surpris.

« Non, mon autre grand-père ! » couina le petit. Marjie secoua la tête.

« Je suis orpheline, mon chéri. »

Je soupçonnais une fourberie. « Où habite ton grand-père, mon garçon ? »

« Dans la forêt des cerises » me répondit gaiement l'enfant. C'était étrange, malgré la fatigue et sûrement la souffrance, il semblait heureux, voire même un peu béat. Filidème demanda à son tour.

« Comment s'appelle ton grand-père ? »

« Nugueule. »

Filidème devient livide. « Nurgle. Il s'agit de grand-père Nurgle, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ouiiiiii ! » cria joyeusement l'enfant.

Elle me tira par le bras pour me faire sortir de la chambre. Sa pâleur était spectaculaire. Ignorant les questions des parents, elle me dit rapidement :

« C'est un dieu du Chaos. On part immédiatement. Et attention à ne toucher à rien. »

Elle me traîna dans notre chambre et fourra nos affaires dans nos sacs. Puis, me tenant par la main, elle passa en coup de vent devant le couple médusé. Je bafouillais une excuse incohérente. Une fois dehors, elle m'expliqua :

« Ce dieu du Chaos provoque une peste qui corromps les chairs et l'âme. Elle est incurable et très contagieuse. Il nous faut partir maintenant. »

« Avant, j'aimerais trouver ce grand-père. », dis-je avec détermination. Filidème me regarda avec peur mais ne dit rien, lisant mon obstination. Je ne voulais pas partir sans connaître l'origine de ce mal. Sautant dans notre véhicule, nous sortîmes en trombe du village et nous dirigeâmes vers le gros bosquet de cerisiers à quelques distances de la ferme. Il était trop petit pour abriter une cabane. Je rentrais à l'intérieur, l'arme au poing. Je trouvais au milieu une curieuse pierre tombale faite d'une pierre poreuse jaune orangé. Elle semblait très vieille et sortant du sol de travers. Je la filmai avec l'ordinateur et m'en fut. Décrivant ma trouvaille à ma coéquipière, nous retournâmes au village.

Il était vide. En journée, les vieilles femmes cousent sur le perron des maisons, les artisans circulent et il y a toujours quelques gamins qui courent. Regardant autour de moi, je ne vis qu'une personne immobile qui nous observait. C'était a priori une femme forte enveloppée dans un gros manteau informe de toile. Je m'approchai prudemment. De près, je constatais qu'elle regardait dans le vide en murmurant. Elle émettait la même puanteur cauchemardesque que le petit. En y prêtant attention, je remarquais qu'elle fredonnait aussi la même chanson. Elle ne semblait pas me percevoir. Brusquement, elle fit demi-tour et rentra dans la bâtisse derrière elle. Elle ferma soigneusement la porte à double battant. J'écoutais attentivement. Il y avait les mouvements de plusieurs personnes. Ils commencèrent à chanter le même air entêtant. Je décidais d'en savoir plus. Je retournais à la voiture prendre un communicateur que je fixais à mon oreille. Tendant l'autre à Filidème, je l'informais :

« Je vais voir à l'intérieur. Préviens-moi s'il y a un problème. »

Avant qu'elle puisse protester, je m'éloignais en petites foulées et contournais la maison. L'arrière était aussi fermé, mais un grand battant était ouvert au premier étage. Je déplaçai sans bruit une planche contre le mur, pris appui sur elle pour agripper l'ouverture. Je me hissai à l'intérieur. Par chance, le plancher était recouvert de paille qui étouffa le bruit de mes mouvements. La pénombre qui régnait dans ce grand grenier était mon alliée. Au centre, une trappe mal jointée m'offrait une fente suffisamment large pour observer la scène en dessous de moi. Je la filmai avec l'ordinateur.

Plusieurs villageois formaient un cercle autour d'un curieux signe sur le sol. Il s'agissait d'un oeil dont partaient huit flèches pointées vers l'extérieur. Ils se balançaient de droite à gauche suivant le rythme lent de leur mélopée. Leurs vêtements débraillés montraient par endroit les ravages de la peste. Un homme semblait diriger cet invraisemblable groupe. Le crâne rasé, ses veines saillaient de manière inquiétante. Il psalmodiait des phrases étranges où revenait souvent le nom de ce dieu.

« Egirio ? C'est Filidème. Reviens. »

« Encore un instant, j'assiste à un truc vraiment bizarre. »

La voix de ma camarade se fit pressante « On n'a plus le temps. Rapplique en vitesse ! »

« Mais je t'assure ... »

« BOUGE-TOI ! »

Sa voix trahissait une peur panique grandissante. Je me relevai en silence et me coulai à l'extérieur du grenier pour atterrir comme un chat sur le sol. Mon entraînement de commando avait été très dur mais efficace. Lorsque je revins près de Filidème, celle-ci avait sorti son arme. Autour d'elle, à plusieurs dizaines de mètres, les villageois s'étaient massés. Ils nous observaient en silence avec des sourires inquiétants. Je remarquais des bâtons, des fourches, des faux et plusieurs couteaux. Ils s'approchaient lentement de nous. J'entendis la porte derrière nous s'ouvrir.

D'un même mouvement, nous sautâmes dans la voiture. Filidème démarra en trombe. La foule s'était massée devant nous et ne semblait pas vouloir s'écarter. Attrapant le pistolet de ma camarade, je fis feu, une arme dans chaque main. Plusieurs corps sans vie s'affaissèrent devant nous dans des gerbes d'étincelles. Les autres bondirent hors du chemin de la chenille alors qu'elle se précipitait sur eux. Un couteau ricocha sur la carlingue. Nous nous retrouvâmes rapidement à l'extérieur du village en plein champ. Les cahots du véhicule me déséquilibrèrent. Filidème vira sèchement pour revenir sur le chemin par lequel nous étions arrivés. Allongé sur les sièges de l'anneau du milieu, je connectais tant bien que mal l'ordinateur de poche à mon communicateur et sélectionnais le bon canal radio. Puis, pendant que je transmettais la vidéo de l'étrange messe à mes supérieurs, je hurlais dans mon micro:

« Ici le capitaine Egirio au rapport. Détruisez le village B5 coordonnées quinze - quarante huit. Je répète, détruisez le village. »

Je réussi à me relever à la faveur d'une accalmie des tressauts de la route. Derrière nous, les villageois nous poursuivaient. Ils couraient, la plupart brandissant un outil en vociférant. Bientôt, je vis des cavaliers sortir entre deux fermes et galoper dans notre direction. Puis, j'entendis plusieurs détonations. Je replongeai entre les sièges à la recherche de mon sac. Me relevant, j'épaulai le fusil laser. Je cherchais à la lunette de visée la position les tireurs. Je les repérai rapidement, marchant vers nous avec des pétoires primitives. Ces armes à feu manquaient heureusement de précision à cette distance, mais je ne voulais pas prendre de risque. Méthodiquement, je les abattis les uns après les autres.

« Egirio ! Les cavaliers ! » Le cri de ma coéquipière me fit lever la tête. Cinq chevaux avaient réussi à nous rattraper par je ne sais quel raccourci. Ils n'étaient qu'à une cinquantaine de mètres et gagnaient du terrain. Nous roulions encore dans les champs à une vitesse trop faible à mon goût. En les regardant de près grâce à la lunette, je constatai avec horreur que les bêtes aussi étaient contaminées que leur cavalier. Elles ne semblaient pourtant pas se soucier de perdre leur chair putréfiée par lambeaux et galopaient à une vitesse effrayante. Il ne fallait en aucun cas qu'ils nous rattrapent. Aiguillonné par la peur, je leur tirais dessus à coups de rafales de rayons brûlants, mais elles semblaient étrangement résistantes. Il me fallait littéralement les découper au laser pour les abattre. Leur chute fracassait presque systématiquement leur cavalier, le mettant hors de combat. J'abattais le dernier de nos poursuivants quand je vis sortir des nuages bas les énormes silhouettes de 3 bombardiers.

Les Marauders glissaient lentement au dessus des maisons de bois, lâchant leur chargement mortel. La seconde suivante, une monstrueuse explosion de flammes éparpillait les poutres calcinées et le torchis noirci. En quelques minutes, le village était réduit à un immense bûcher rougeoyant.

« Capitaine Egirio, ici marauder un. Continuez de vous éloigner, nous allons détruire les champs. »

« Bien reçu marauder un, nous décampons. Filidème, on se casse vite, ils vont bombarder les champs ! »

Ma pilote s'exécuta et accéléra, faisant bondir notre véhicule sur le chemin enfin retrouvé. Derrière nous, les avions vidaient leurs bombes incendiaires autour du village. De terrifiantes fleurs incandescentes s'élevaient vers le ciel avant de retomber en pluie de flammes. Absolument toute forme de vie était détruite pour plusieurs années. Malgré la distance, la chaleur du feu était nettement perceptible.

« Une chance que vos amis aient été sur le qui-vive. Et bravo pour leur efficacité ! » Filidème était soulagée.

« Oui, les bombes incendiaires sont un très bon choix contre les attaques bactériologiques. »

Nous roulâmes pendant plusieurs heures. Nous fîmes une halte pour nous remettre de nos émotions et partager un repas en silence. A l'ombre d'un petit arbre, le calme de la campagne rendait notre expérience récente irréelle. Tout s'était enchaîné trop rapidement pour que l'on prenne la pleine mesure de la situation. Nous venions d'échapper à une horde de pestiférés fous furieux adorateurs d'un quelconque dieu crade et j'avais ordonné de les brûler tous. Je repensais à Jaber et sa famille ... Filidème me toucha l'épaule. Me tournant vers elle, je vis son regard triste et compatissant. Elle aussi encaissait de plein fouet la situation. Elle me tendit une barre de chocolat « bien plus efficace que l'alcool. » me dit-elle avec son sourire malicieux. Je la remerciais avec chaleur. Sa présence apaisait ma peine.


	4. Désert

D'après notre ordre de mission, notre seconde étape était la ville de Lirane. Cette cité commerçante contrôlait les mines alentours. Elle avait la réputation d'un endroit corrompu à forte criminalité. Les trafics de minerais étaient relativement fréquents. Aller traîner dans un tel endroit ne me réjouissait guère.

Nous descendîmes donc vers le sud. Pendant deux jours nous laissâmes progressivement la campagne verdoyante pour arriver aux portes du désert. Le voyage ressemblait à des vacances. Dormant sous la tente, nous passions la journée à deviser joyeusement. Nous développions rapidement une franche camaraderie. Les rares villages que nous traversions assuraient notre ravitaillement et nous permettaient d'améliorer le confort tout relatif de notre nécessaire de survie. Arrivés devant la vaste étendue de sable, nous contemplions l'horizon montagneux. Un tel paysage ceinturait entièrement la planète au niveau de l'équateur. C'était le seul endroit exempt d'humidité. La chaleur y était torride en journée et chutait complètement la nuit. Notre destination se trouvait au cœur du désert. Pour cela, il nous fallait contourner un gigantesque massif rocailleux rougeâtre. Evidemment, sinon on ne nous aurait pas envoyé ici, pensais-je, me rappelant les propos du psyker disjoncté. Remontant la capote de notre véhicule, nous roulâmes sur le sable orangé. Calfeutrés dans la voiture, nous voyions défiler la mer de sable et ses grandes îles de montagnes contenant les mines. Rien ne dérangeait cette quiétude sans vie. Après une journée et une nuit plutôt monotone, nous arrivâmes enfin à Lirane.

Elle contrastait avec le calme vide du désert. Surgies de rien, ses habitations basses et trapues se massaient dans la plaine devant les massifs déchiquetés rouges que nous avions contournés. L'activité bourdonnait malgré la chaleur. Les transporteurs volant semblaient valser lentement au rythme des allers-retours sans fin, emportant du minerai loin au sud vers les cités industrielles et rapportant nourriture et équipement. Les camions assuraient le ravitaillement des mines à l'intérieur des montagnes et véhiculaient les nombreux mineurs. La ville était gigantesque. Son intérieur confirmait ce que l'extérieur laissait craindre. La poussière sale collait partout, spécialement aux figures maussades des autochtones. L'orangé élégant du sable du désert se transformait en une poudre collante d'un marron incertain aux variations inquiétantes. Les bâtiments ramassés aux rares fenêtres étroites étaient réduits à de simples cubes de béton. Ils étaient dénués de la moindre décoration ou trace de peinture. Seules les salissures laissaient ça et là leurs arabesques dégoûtantes. Nous trouvâmes facilement notre chemin parmi les grands axes de terre battue aux rues parfaitement perpendiculaires. Les passants étaient assez rares, évitant les heures brûlantes de la journée. Mais je devinais aux détritus sur le sol le grouillement du soir.

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant le commissariat. Il nous fallait accéder librement aux mines qui étaient strictement réglementées. Et cette fois, je préférais être épaulé par quelques gars si nous tombions à nouveau face à des trucs pas clairs. Nous entrâmes donc dans le bâtiment gris. Le préposé du bureau de l'entrée nous accueillît avec la fougue de la limace agonisante. Il coulait à moitié sur son pupitre et nous regardait avec des yeux endormis.

« Officiers Filidème et Egirio, nous voulons voir le commissaire » dis-je d'une voix autoritaire. D'un même geste, nous tendîmes nos cartes d'identification. Lorsque nos identités et surtout l'accréditation A18 apparu sur son écran, le préposé sursauta, corrigea sa position puis tapota frénétiquement sur son clavier en bredouillant une vague excuse pour nous faire patienter. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se leva avec un sourire obséquieux et nous indiqua une porte au bout d'un couloir latéral. C'est vrai que nos tenues de simples civils ne donnaient pas la possibilité de nous identifier facilement, mais l'attitude servile de ce particulier m'étonnait. Suivant ses indications, nous nous rendîmes dans le bureau du commissaire. Là, un petit homme brun aux cheveux courts et au regard perçant nous accueilli avec un sourire affable. La quarantaine confortable, son uniforme serrait élégamment son corps mince. Il trônait devant une belle table de bois vernis. Quelques photos avec ses camarades et quelques récompenses constituaient toute la décoration. Tout était propre et méticuleusement ordonné. Installé dans des fauteuils étrangement confortables pour le lieu, j'allais droit au but.

« Nous menons une mission de sécurité planétaire. Il nous faut une équipe de soutien pour aller enquêter dans les mines. » Devant la sécheresse de mon entrée en matière, ma coéquipière ajouta :

« Nous recherchons des traîtres à la soldes des orks. Une de leurs factions peut se cacher parmi les mineurs. »

Le commissaire joignit ses mains par le bout de leurs doigts. Il baissa les yeux en prenant son inspiration comme un prédicateur avant un prêche. Je sentais déjà mon sang bouillir.

« Je vois. Nous sommes ravis de pouvoir vous aider. Nous vous apporterons tous ce que nous pourrons pour la réussite de votre mission qui est évidemment d'une grande importance. Nous connaissons très bien le milieu des mineurs. Plusieurs agents infiltrés y maintiennent l'ordre discrètement. Je vais rassembler toutes les informations disponibles et monter une équipe avec mes meilleurs hommes. Avez-vous plus de détails sur les traîtres que vous recherchez ? »

Ses yeux se firent inquisiteurs. Je n'aimais pas cet homme. Son discours de politicien m'agaçait. Filidème s'en occupa :

« Il s'agit d'agents dormants qui se sont parfaitement fondus dans le milieu où ils ont été implanté. » J'admirais l'aplomb avec lequel ma camarade inventait son histoire. Avec tant de sérieux et d'imagination, elle pourrait écrire.

« Je suis sûr que vous disposez de méthodes d'identification dans ce cas » répondit dans un sourire de reptile le commissaire.

« Nous trouverons sur place les preuves qui les compromettront !» coupais-je à bout de patience. Je ne savais pas ce que cherchait cet homme, mais ça m'ulcérait.

« Bien. Je vous enverrais rapidement nos informations ainsi que l'équipe de soutien. D'ici là, n'hésitez pas à me contacter si vous avez besoin de quelques choses. »

Nous sortîmes en silence. Une fois à l'abri de la capote de notre chenille, Filidème protesta :

« C'est bien, tu ne lui as pas planté ton couteau dans la gorge. Pourquoi avoir été aussi hostile ? Il n'aime pas que l'on empiète sur son secteur, c'est normal. »

J'explosai. « Ce type se fout de nous ! Il nous a servi un baratin insipide au lieu de nous poser les questions de bons sens. Il a eu tout le temps de lire nos dossiers pendant qu'on poireautait devant son légume d'assistant. Et il ne s'est pas étonné qu'un commando et qu'un pilote fasse du contre-espionnage ! S'il y avait une activité terroriste, il nous en aurait parlé. Mais comme il n'y a rien, il aurait dû nous dire que le lieu était calme dans ce domaine. Nous lui demandons l'aide de ses hommes, ce qui signifie que nous sommes seuls malgré l'importance de notre mission et ça ne le trouble pas. Non, le seul truc qui l'inquiète, c'est de savoir ce que l'on cherche vraiment. »

Elle me sourit d'un air ingénu. « Tu crois qu'il cache quelque chose ? Qu'il a les mains sales ? »

« C'est possible. Mais vu notre accréditation, il ne tentera rien contre nous. Ce serait trop dangereux pour lui. »

« Je vois. C'est le genre à nous servir des coupables tout cuit pour qu'on s'en aille. » dit-elle dans un rire. Je n'y avais pas pensé et vu le genre d'individu, il en serait bien capable.

Nous prîmes une chambre double dans une auberge. Vu mon humeur maussade, je m'étonnais en maugréant de ne pas trouver de cafard dans la chambre. Le lieu était curieusement propre et aseptisé comparé à la rue. L'après-midi finissant, nous sortîmes pour flâner puis dîner. Comme un gosse, je regardais les énormes machines d'extractions tandis que ma coéquipière s'attarda devant une vitrine de vêtements qu'elle dénicha par magie. Nous rîmes de ces comportements stéréotypés. Les auberges offraient des lieux de restauration plutôt médiocres. Leurs salles basses étaient bruyantes et enfumées. Nous pique-niquâmes au bord de la ville devant la splendeur du soleil se couchant sur le désert. La lumière embrasait l'orangé du sable et faisait rugir le rouge des montagnes. Le trafic aérien étant plus calme, la quiétude du soir était délicieuse.

Tard dans la matinée du lendemain, mon communicateur bipa. Je reçus un très étrange appel du maire en personne qui nous conviait chez lui dans la soirée afin de discuter de "notre affaire". J'acceptai avec étonnement. Il n'était vraiment pas commun qu'un maire s'implique ainsi directement. N'attendant de toute façon aucune aide de la part de ces gens, j'exposais mon idée à Filidème : nous allions nous faire embaucher comme mineurs. Notre accréditation nous donnant un accès illimité, il nous était possible d'avoir nos autorisations pour le lendemain. Elle accepta. Nous passâmes le reste de la journée à nous renseigner sur les différents métiers et à nous équiper. Ne voulant pas descendre au fond des galeries toute la journée, nous choisîmes l'emploi "d'expert excavateur". Cela consistait à contrôler les galeries déjà creusées et à analyser celles en projet. Ils passaient leur temps à patrouiller dans toute la mine. C'était parfait pour nous. Je fis donc la demande pour nous deux auprès de l'administration de mon général qui me confirma le début de nos postes fictifs pour le lendemain matin. Nous achetâmes ensuite des vêtements résistants, des chaussures blindées et deux casques. En outre, je nous trouvai un filin d'acier, des harnais d'escalade, deux torches puissantes et même un explosif industriel que je me procurai grâce à cette accréditation si pratique. Ainsi parés, nous étions prêts.

La nuit était tombée. L'heure de notre rendez-vous approchait. Nous revêtîmes nos uniformes puis nous sortîmes. Arrivant devant notre voiture, nous nous trouvâmes face à cinq hommes appuyés dessus. Ils ricanèrent en nous voyant approcher. Vu leur allures, il s'agissait sûrement du gang du coin en quête de chair fraîche. Quand je leur demandai poliment de partir, ils nous insultèrent en rigolant. L'un d'eux attrapa le bras de Filidème. D'un geste foudroyant, elle se dégagea et lui fit éclater le nez avec son coude. Après une seconde de silence stupéfait, trois d'entre eux entreprirent de dégainer leurs armes. Immédiatement, deux claquements sonores suivis de chocs mats figèrent les vauriens rescapés. Ma camarade et moi avions sorti nos pistolets et tiré à l'unisson, brûlant la minuscule cervelle de deux de ces imbéciles armés avant qu'ils ne nous abattent. A leur regard, ils n'avaient manifestement pas l'habitude qu'on leur résiste, surtout avec cette efficacité. Le troisième nigaud lâcha lamentablement son arme et leva les mains pendant que son camarade ramassait le larron au nez pulvérisé prostré sur le sol,. Je leur intimai l'ordre de déguerpir rapidement avant que l'on ne tire à nouveau. Les survivants regardèrent les deux cadavres au sol. Ils avaient chacun les yeux ouverts et un trou fumant au milieu du front. Les gangsters s'éloignèrent donc en courrant. Je réprimai une envie de tirer par terre pour les faire fuir plus vite pendant que Filidème râlait. La manche de son tailleur était tachée de quelques gouttes de sang. La prenant par le bras, je la rassurai sur l'indulgence du maire face à notre mésaventure. Alors que nous faisions route, je la complimentai pour sa technique. Mes réflexes avaient été soigneusement taillés par un entraînement permanent, mais les siens me surprenaient. Elle m'expliqua qu'elle avait suivi des formations annexes pour garder la forme. Quelle brute ! Nous comparâmes nos expériences respectives en rigolant, nous moquant de la pitoyable tentative d'assassinat que nous venions de subir. Nous descendîmes hilares de notre chenille en arrivant devant la majestueuse demeure du maire.

Il habitait à l'extérieur de la ville, à l'autre bout des mines, sur une petite colline. Celle-ci offrait une vue dominante sur la cité et ses montagnes. La forme de la demeure restait la même que toutes celles que nous avions vu. Ce cube-ci de béton était plus grand et avait été agrémenté de colonnes aussi grandes que simples ainsi que de bas reliefs. Chose unique dans cette région, le bâtiment comprenant plusieurs baies vitrées, luxe catastrophique pour maintenir une température décente dans un désert. L'éclairage extérieur indirect renforçait l'allure de palais à l'ensemble. La porte en bois ouvragé s'ouvrit lorsque nous nous présentions. Un jeune homme ne portant qu'un pantalon de toile blanc léger et un gilet mauve ouvert nous accueillit d'un sourire radieux. Il s'effaça aussitôt pour laisser la place au maire, Gulien. Cet homme semblait sortir d'un film. D'une taille moyenne, mince, il approchait la soixantaine en la combattant. Ses cheveux d'un blond – gris apparemment étudié avaient un mouvement figé dont aucun cheveu ne s'échappait. Son sourire parfait aux dents lumineuses sentait la retouche vidéo. Sa peau était lissée par le fond de teint et sûrement accordée à son eau de toilette. Il portait une sorte de robe de chambre moelleuse sur ensemble de soie. Le tout, posture du corps comprise, donnait une impression de fausse décontraction raffinée qui sonnait mal. Mes mâchoires se crispèrent. Avais-je oublié de mentionner à Filidème mon allergie à la politique ?

Gulien nous salua avec effusion comme des invités de marque. Il complimenta la beauté de ma coéquipière, marque de politesse carrément déplacée vu que nos uniformes étaient réglementaires. Il nous invita à nous débarrasser de nos vestes et de nos armes. J'eus une seconde de crispation mais Filidème me regarda de manière éloquente. Bah, je sentais le poids rassurant de mon poignard de combat le long de mon mollet gauche. Alors que les serviteurs accrochaient nos effets dans la penderie attenante à la porte d'entrée, l'épouse du maire fit son entrée. Cette grande femme portait une robe longue et pourtant légère au décolleté abyssal. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient aussi artificiels que ceux de son mari. Sa peau apparaissait bronzée mais ridée malgré la quantité impressionnante de produits variés appliqués sur et à l'intérieur de son épiderme. Elle s'extasia de manière théâtrale sur notre beauté et s'enquit de notre voyage. Nous éclatâmes de rire et racontâmes rapidement la mésaventure du gang de notre hôtel. Etrangement, le maire eut l'air sincèrement contrarié. Il se confondit en excuses, promis que la rue serait nettoyée le lendemain même et nous amena au salon.

Le "salon" s'apparentait plus à un hall de musée. Filidème et moi restèrent sans voix devant la pièce. Elle était agencée sous forme de cercles concentriques. Au centre trônait une table basse ronde débordante de victuailles plus ou moins exotiques ainsi que de toutes sortes de grands verres aux boissons colorées. Autour, quatre canapés courbes étaient occupés par trois couples aussi guindés que nos hôtes. L'ensemble donnait sur une large baie vitrée encadrée par de grands rideaux mauves. Elle offrait une vue imprenable sur le désert. Sur les côtés, deux larges escaliers grimpaient en rétrécissant de part et d'autre de la pièce. Ils se rejoignaient en hauteur sur une coursive courte qui surplombait la salle. A l'abri d'une rambarde sculptée et de piliers de marbre, cette dernière était dans l'ombre. Toutes sortes de tableaux et de sculptures décoraient l'ensemble. Le tout baignait dans une lumière faible proche de la pénombre, rendant l'ambiance feutrée.

Nous fûmes présentés aux convives. Ces industriels et hauts fonctionnaires avaient les manières gluantes des politiciens. La perplexité de Filidème répondait à mon malaise palpable. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que nous faisions ici. Leur gentillesse artificielle était cependant sans faute. Invités à nous servir, je portai mon choix sur une haute coupe remplie d'un liquide trouble aux couleurs de l'arc en ciel tandis que ma coéquipière essaya un verre rond et accueillant d'un vin transparent aux reflets bleutés. Nous dégustâmes toutes sortes de fruits de la planète en sirotant nos boissons pendant que les conversations se déroulaient doucement. Je remarquais que dans les recoins d'ombre attendaient les serviteurs. Il y avait une dizaine d'hommes et de femmes, tous jeunes et beaux. Leur vêtements légers s'envolaient au moindre de leurs mouvements et dévoilaient leur anatomie. Ils souriaient tous d'un air béat, restant silencieux et immobiles sauf pour nous servir. Au bout d'un moment, je me ressaisis. Je m'étais laissé gagner par la langueur ambiante et ça n'allait pas. J'interpellais le plus diplomatiquement possible notre hôte :

« Cher Gulien, pouvez-vous me rappeler la raison de notre présence ici ? »

Il me décocha un sourire mielleux, prépara son discours en regardant la table le temps d'une inspiration profonde et me répondit :

« Le monde des mines est un endroit très fermé, pas seulement physiquement. C'est un écosystème délicat qu'il convient de manier avec douceur. Je souhaite plus que tout vous aider et je pense être le mieux placé pour obtenir ce que vous désirez. J'aimerais que nous travaillions de concert. Après tout, nous sommes dans la même équipe, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il ajouta cette dernière phrase avec un regard complice à ses amis qui rirent doucement. Filidème répliqua :

« Monsieur, le principe d'une mission secrète est justement le secret. Je ne doute absolument pas de vos capacités, mais nous ne connaissons pas le degré d'infiltration de ces traitres. Chaque nouvelle personne impliquée dans cette enquête peut involontairement la compromettre. »

J'étais admiratif des talents de négociations et d'imagination de ma coéquipière. Je n'envisageais pas cette situation sans elle. Cependant, Gulien ne se laissa pas démonter.

« Je vois, je vois. Vous êtes les hommes de confiance du général Adélac. Sachez très chère que nous disposons ici aussi d'un groupe aussi intègre que fiable. Une partie de nos hommes ont l'habitude de ce genre de situation pour y avoir été confrontés de nombreuses fois. Ils sont imperméables à toute infiltration. »

Je tentais ma chance moi aussi, l'alcool de ma boisson aidant à me détendre.

« Wouaw, la zone est aussi dangereuse par ici ? Je pensais que vous étiez confrontés uniquement à de petits trafics et du banditisme standard. »

La femme à ma droite, assise sur le même divan que moi me caressa le bras en s'approchant langoureusement.

« C'est là que vous intervenez, généralement, non ? Quand il y a de gros dangers ? Oh, vous devez être un guerrier terrible. Vous vous êtes illustré en défendant notre planète, paraît-il ? »

Elle devait avoir une cinquantaine d'années et en avait le charme envoûtant. Son regard était aussi doux que ses caresses. Simultanément, Filidème subissait le même assaut d'une autre femme. Celle-ci surgit derrière elle, debout et se pencha vers elle. Elle lui dit doucement :

« Comment faite-vous pour rester aussi jolie malgré tous ces combats ? Votre teint est parfait et votre peau satinée est si douce. »

Elle ajouta cette dernière phrase en lui caressant le bras. Filidème se raidit et s'écarta, pour tamponner doucement sa voisine de gauche. Celle-ci eu un rire enfantin, puis il y eu l'échange d'excuses à répétition de circonstance ponctué de rires gloussés. Un homme à ma gauche sur un autre canapé se tourna vers moi. Il était petit, râblais, enfoncé dans un costume gris luisant. Ses yeux biglaient légèrement.

« Alors, comment c'est les combats ? Vous avez une anecdote à nous raconter ? »

Je me tournai vers lui, interdit par cette question hors de nos négociations. Cette seconde d'inattention de ma part permis à ma voisine de m'attraper les épaules et de me masser, invoquant une tension musculaire quelconque. Autour de nous, les gens s'allongeaient à moitié sur les divans. Je vis les deux nouvelles amies de Filidème attraper ses mains, les masser et les examiner avec attention dans le cadre d'un débat sur la cosmétique. Tournant encore la tête, je vis un homme lutiner une servante rieuse, encouragée par sa compagne. Les doigts de ma voisine s'avéraient vraiment très efficaces pour me détendre et avaient même un autre effet inattendu vu les circonstances. Je me levai brusquement. Sans qu'on me prête attention, je m'éloignai à grands pas et, avisant l'escalier courbe, je le grimpai. Arrivé sur la coursive, je pus embrasser toute la scène. Je pris conscience de la musique lancinante qui s'élevait des murs. C'était curieux, je ressentais une douce torpeur qui n'était pas entièrement dû à l'alcool. L'ambiance m'influençait étrangement. Dessous moi, les couples se caressaient et s'embrassaient à deux, puis trois, puis plus. Un gémissement attira mon attention derrière moi. Contre le mur, deux servants copulaient dans la pénombre. Je me déplaçai à l'autre bout de la coursive, sentant ma propre excitation. Reprenant mon souffle appuyé contre un pilier, je vis une servante monter lentement les escaliers. Ses traits juvéniles brûlaient de désir en me fixant.

J'avais mal à la mâchoire. Passant ma langue dans la bouche, je sentis le sang et la joue déchirée. Aucun doute, je venais de prendre une droite. Je levai les yeux. Devant moi se tenait Filidème. Jambes écartées, poings serrés, elle me fusillait du regard. Elle tremblait de rage. A côté d'elle, la servante gisait nue à moitié allongée et croupe relevée. L'état de son intimité indiquait qu'elle sortait d'un coït. Je baissai les yeux vers moi, redoutant ce que j'allais voir. Je contemplais mon pantalon d'uniforme sur mes chevilles et mon érection fièrement dressée. La honte me donna un coup de fouet impressionnant. Immédiatement, elle me dégrisa et calma mes afflux sanguins. Je me rhabillai et me relevai en un instant. Sans un mot, ma coéquipière me saisit fermement par le bras et me fit dévaler les escaliers quatre à quatre. Je pris conscience des chants qui s'élevaient depuis tout à l'heure. Arrivé en bas, je vis que la réception s'était transformée en orgie. Les corps entremêlés bougeaient à l'unisson au rythme de la musique lancinante, convives et serviteurs mélangés. Les participants scandaient au milieu de leurs râles « Slaanesh ! Slaanesh ! » Filidème m'arracha à cette contemplation et me propulsa dans l'entrée. Elle attrapa nos vestes et nos armes accrochées et nous jeta dehors. L'air frais me fit un bien énorme et finit de m'éclaircir les idées tandis que nous nous dirigions vers notre véhicule. Pendant que ma coéquipière roulait à tombeau ouvert, je me repassais la soirée dans ma tête et me rendis compte qu'il m'en manquait un bout. Je lui en fis part.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Je me souviens avoir grimpé les escaliers et puis plus rien. »

Ma camarade regardait fixement la route, le visage fermé et les mains crispées sur le petit volant de direction. Je ne pouvais pas croire que j'avais enfilé la soubrette de passage en pleine mission. Et je ne supportais pas de voir Filidème ainsi. J'insistais :

« Sérieusement, que s'est-il passé ? »

« Tu as participé à leur rituel. »

« Je ne comprends pas, je n'ai aucun souvenir, à peine son visage. »

« C'est normal, elle était de dos pendant que tu la baisais. Maintenant ferme-la ! »

Sa voix était dure et sa douleur palpable. Un éclat de lumière d'un lampadaire me montra les reflets mouillés de ses joues. Le reste du trajet me permit de réaliser la situation. Arrivés dans notre chambre, nous nous couchâmes chacun dans notre lit sans un mot. Je ne dormis guère. Je comprenais maintenant la complicité qui était née pendant ce voyage. Notre entente avait largement dépassé le cadre professionnel, j'en étais conscient. Mais je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'une femme aussi merveilleuse puisse s'intéresser à moi. Je la trouvais sublime, mais c'était normal. Elle l'était. Tout homme réagirait de la même manière devant elle. C'est la réciproque que je n'avais pas envisagée. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle puisse m'apprécier. Je mesurais l'ampleur de mon erreur. J'aurais dû être plus méfiant. Maintenant, je l'avais perdue. Je notais de me prendre une solide cuite à la fin de cette mission et à l'avenir de rester avec mes camarades vétérans. Le lendemain matin, nous nous préparâmes prestement toujours en silence. Puis nous partîmes pour les mines. Nous nous dirigions vers les hauts massifs rouges. La végétation était rare ici. Parfois un vaillant filament sec osait sortir du sol pour se faire dévorer la nuit par quelques créatures. La route nous menait au pied de la première montagne. Là, une enceinte grillagée bloquait toute possibilité d'accès. Les mines faisaient partie des ressources majeures de la planète, donc d'intérêt stratégique. Gardes armés, surveillance électroniques et patrouilles protégeaient les sites. Nous nous présentâmes dans nos vêtements de travail au volant de notre chenille, véhicule courant par ici. Personne ne fouilla notre sac.

Le tunnel qui s'enfonçait dans le sol était titanesque. On pouvait y faire tenir facilement une habitation d'un étage. Il était maçonné et équipé de tout un réseau de câbles et tuyaux de grosseurs variées. D'après les plans que nous avions trouvés, nous envisagions de faire le tour des différents secteurs. La ballade allait nous prendre deux jours d'après nos estimations. Descendant dans la montagne, nous arrivâmes à un carrefour construit à partir d'une énorme grotte naturelle. Sur un mur, peint en grosses lettres fluorescentes était marquée la profondeur. De nombreux projecteurs braqués dans toutes les directions permettaient de voir la taille du lieu. Des stalactites géantes sortaient du plafond à près d'une centaine de mètres au dessus de nous. Le sol avait été nivelé et les parois égalisées. Le gris clair du béton adoucissait le carmin de la roche. Ici, hommes et véhicules se croisaient entre les différentes galeries dans la lumière crue. Après un instant de contemplation et d'hésitation, nous nous engageâmes dans un tunnel vers notre première étape. Celui-ci se rétrécit rapidement pour atteindre un diamètre suffisant pour laisser passer un camion. Il n'était plus maçonné, juste étançonné par endroit et parcouru des habituels tuyaux apportant air, lumière, eau et énergie. Des espaces creusés de loin en loin permettaient d'entreposer du matériel. Nous nous garâmes dans l'un d'eux pour continuer à pied. A mesure que nous approchions du bout de la galerie, le nombre de mineurs augmentait. Lorsque finalement nous atteignîmes la fin, nous trouvâmes une large salle. Une grosse machine semblable à un scarabée à chenille creusait la paroi de droite et, par un astucieux mécanisme de balayage, dégageait les débris de roche vers l'arrière puis sur le coté gauche. Les cailloux rebondissaient sur la rigole métallique de la machine pour atterrir sur un tapis roulant qui les avalait. Celui-ci appartenait à un autre engin cubique d'où sortait un gros tuyau noir. Il nous fallut un moment pour comprendre que les pierres étaient broyées puis envoyée vers le haut par ce tube sombre. Les mineurs s'affairaient, vérifiant l'état de la mécanique, pilotant ces énormes masses pour suivre le filon. Plusieurs agents vérifiaient le bon approvisionnement des galeries et ordonnaient les réparations nécessaires. L'ambiance fébrile et disciplinée nous rendait invisibles. Personne ne nous remarquant, nous pouvions aller à notre guise.

Au bout de trois jours, nous étions exténués. Un nombre impressionnant de boyaux n'apparaissaient pas sur les plans. Nous avions visité tout un tas de salles d'extraction, nous connaissions maintenant bien les cinq halls de raffinage séparant le minerais de la roche d'où partaient les camions. La mine s'étendait sur deux montagnes, si bien que certaines galeries débouchaient à l'air libre pour s'enfoncer à nouveau quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin. Suivant des équipes, nous avions fait les trois huit. Il n'y avait rien d'étrange ici, juste les cadences effrénées. Je voyais mal comment des mutants pouvaient ourdir quelques complots avec de tels horaires de travail. Nous avions fini par nous faire remarquer par des ingénieurs qui avaient gobé gentiment notre couverture. Certains mineurs essayaient de sympathiser, des gens simples et gentils, fourbus de travail. J'étais assis à côté de l'un d'eux, essuyant la poussière rouge de mon front. L'homme me tendit sa gourde en souriant et me dit amicalement :

« Vivement ce soir, hein ? ». Il était maigre, avec une barbe naissante grise. Son visage fatigué était placide et volontaire, complétant harmonieusement sa musculature saillante. Pleins de lassitude je lui demandais de quoi il parlait.

« Ben du match de ce soir ! Y en a un nouveau d'organisé à la Buvette. »

"La Buvette" était un lieu de beuverie et de débauches, séquelle courante de tous les gros chantiers. Nous avions prévu d'y jeter un œil plus tard sans grande motivation, n'y voyant que peu d'intérêt. En revanche, je n'avais jamais entendu parler de match de quelques sports que ce soit.

« Ah bon ? Qui joue ? » Demandais-je innocemment.

Le mineur éclata de rire. « Jouer ! Oui, il va jouer effectivement ! Ben Bill a été défié par Marien. Ca promet d'être brutal. Viens-y ! C'était toujours mieux que la vidéo le lendemain, et y a plus d'suspense ! » Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil. J'acceptais en riant, espérant découvrir de quoi il parlait. Cela nous montrerait une partie que nous ne connaissions pas encore de cet endroit et il n'y avait visiblement rien ici qui pouvait nous faire avancer. J'informais Filidème de la virée de ce soir qui acquiesça sans un mot.

A la fin de la journée, mon nouveau camarade nous guida. Nous sortîmes dans une petite vallée à l'intérieur des montagnes, évidemment hors du plan. Là, un ensemble de baraquements disparates proposaient des boissons plus ou moins frelatées, les charmes sinistres de prostituées périmées et des jeux d'argent finissant trop souvent violemment. Nous traversâmes heureusement cet enfer sans nous attarder pour atteindre une extrémité de la plaine. Là, un attroupement criard nous renseigna sur la nature du match. Le sol avait été creusé en cône se finissant par une fosse cylindrique. A l'intérieur se pavanait un colosse à cheveux court et aux petits yeux porcins. Sa musculature massive semblait très puissante. L'homme devait faire dans les deux mètres pour cent cinquante kilos de force brute. Il était uniquement vêtu d'un short. La foule scandait « Gros Bill ! Gros Bill ! ».

L'inévitable présentateur invitait la meute de spectateurs à finir leurs paris, puis il appela son adversaire, Marien. Le silence se fit. La foule s'écarta pour laisser passer un homme recouvert d'une couverture. Arrivé dans la fosse, il paraissait beaucoup plus petit et chétif comparé au monstre à ses cotés. Il se découvrit brusquement. Ses yeux écarquillés respiraient la folie furieuse. Ses veines saillaient sur son crâne rasé. Plus étrange, ses mains et ses pieds semblaient griffus. Lorsqu'il sourit, il découvrit deux rangées de dents acérées comme celle d'un carnassier. Sa musculature finement dessinée ajoutait à l'allure de prédateur. Sur un mot du présentateur, les deux combattants s'écartèrent, puis se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. La technique de Bill était classique et dévastatrice. Il utilisait la lutte, usant de sa masse et de sa formidable puissance. Son adversaire était plus rapide. Il arrivait inexplicablement à se glisser hors de ses saisies ou faisait des bonds surhumains. Lui frappait de ses griffes, zébrant le géant à chaque coup. Souriant à mesure que ce dernier s'énervait, il jouait avec lui pour le fatiguer. Cependant, le lutteur réussit à l'attraper. Il lui asséna un coup capable d'assommer un bœuf. Pourtant, Marien secoua la tête puis le mordit à la gorge. Bill le jeta contre un mur, le cou déchiré. Alors que son adversaire bondissait, il le faucha d'un coup de pied circulaire. Mais la créature se releva à nouveau, insensible aux frappes sensées pourtant la briser. Il réussit à sauter sur le dos du lutteur, enserrant sa tête dans ses cuisses. L'homme épuisé se débattit puis tomba et finit par s'immobiliser. Le présentateur annonça la fin du combat sous les clameurs de la foule rendu hystérique par le sang. Les membres de l'équipe du perdant ramassèrent le lutteur inconscient et l'évacuèrent tandis que quelques hommes étrangement emmitouflés de noir vinrent cherchaient le griffeur. Celui-ci, maculé de sang, exultait en quittant la foule. Filidème était livide. Je la connaissais suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle luttait contre la nausée. Je m'approchais d'elle et lui proposait discrètement de les suivre. Elle m 'emboîta le pas en silence. Depuis la soirée chez le maire, nos échanges se limitaient au strict minimum. J'acceptais la situation, ayant fait preuve d'une stupidité abyssale. Je regardais le groupe s'éloigner du cirque artisanal et s'engouffrer dans la montagne. Pendant que les spectateurs empochaient leurs gains, pleuraient leurs pertes et allaient tous se saouler, nous nous faufilâmes à leur suite.

Le tunnel était large et vide. Apparemment, l'exploitation minière avait cessé ici. Il ne restait que les attaches des tuyaux ainsi que quelques débris. Le vent nous indiquait que la sortie n'était pas très loin. De plus, il nous rapportait des bribes de propos de notre gibier. D'après ce que l'on comprenait, l'un d'eux était mécontent car le combat avait été "trop démonstratif" et que "le temps n'était pas venu de sortir de l'ombre". Une voix rocailleuse lui répondait qu'au contraire, "les fidèles afflueraient, subjugués par tant de puissance". Ayant remarqué les bosses caractéristiques de pistolets laser sous les vêtements des compagnons du combattant, je décidais de prendre mes précautions. Sortant l'explosif de mon sac, je le disposais sur les parois et le plafond de la galerie. Si l'on devait s'enfuir, on pourrait toujours les bloquer avec ce dispositif. J'attachai la télécommande du détonateur à ma ceinture et continuai. Nous débouchâmes à nouveau à l'air libre. C'était apparemment le bord du massif. Le désert s'étalait à droite jusqu'à l'horizon. A gauche, les montagnes formaient une crypte de sable jaune orangé. Le groupe avançait tout droit. Il se dirigeait vers un flan rocheux délimitant la fin du massif avec l'étendue de sable. Nous suivions prudemment les hommes à grande distance sur se terrain découvert. Pendant que nous nous tapissions dans les dunes, nous observions à loisir le but de leur trajet. Nos jumelles comprenaient un amplificateur de lumière qui permettait de voir parfaitement la nuit. A la base de la montagne, ils furent accueillis par un groupe d'hommes tout aussi lourdement vêtus. Ils disparurent dans un tunnel gardé par cinq individus. Il était impossible d'entrer par là. Scrutant les roches, j'avisai un garde, seul, devant un gros bloc de pierre à mi-hauteur du flan rocailleux. Je fléchis donc notre course. Arrivée au pied du contrefort, je cherchais un passage. Je trouvai rapidement un petit sentier qui grimpait vers le garde. Filidème comprit rapidement mon idée. Elle me laissa partir devant m'occuper du garde.

Progressant le plus silencieusement possible sur le chemin caillouteux, je sortis lentement mon poignard de combat. Cette longue lame de métal durci avait déjà bien servi et était l'arme la plus fiable que je connaissais. J'observais ma cible. L'homme portait un poncho à capuche d'où dépassait sa main armée d'un pistolet laser. Il était étrangement bossu, un peu comme si sa bedaine dépassait aussi dans son dos. Je grimpais sur la pente abrupte de la montagne, préparant mon attaque. Il faisait les cents pas. Lorsque son circuit l'amena suffisamment près de moi, je bondis. Le coup horizontal en arc de cercle le décapita à moitié. Sans un cri, il tomba à genou puis face contre le sol. Je le désarmai rapidement avant de le retourner. Hors de question de laisser un moribond donner l'alarme. Quand je le vis, je me figeai. Son visage était déformé, ressemblant à une caricature osseuse. Et sa bosse s'avéra être son bras gauche transformé en un gros tentacule à ventouses. Il était équipé d'un gilet de protection lourd, d'une radio et d'un pistolet. Comme je le pensais, le rocher qu'il gardait masquait l'entrée discrète d'une petite galerie. Alors que Filidème approchait, je tirais le cadavre dans le tunnel et recouvrais de sable les grandes giclées de sang qui maculaient l'endroit. Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir le monstre mort et m'expliqua rapidement que c'est ce qui arrivait aux adorateurs du Chaos. Je pris mon pistolet dans ma main gauche et m'engageai dans le couloir sombre, imité par ma coéquipière. Très vite, nous perçûmes des hurlements. Ils duraient quelques minutes puis s'éteignirent. Je frémissais à l'idée des horreurs qui nous attendaient, regrettant mes saines batailles contre les orks. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers les cris. Le tunnel se divisait plusieurs fois en deux ou trois galeries. Je notais soigneusement le trajet sur l'ordinateur, ne voulant pas laisser de marques visibles par d'éventuelles patrouilles. Nous finîmes par arriver à un balcon. Celui-ci nous permettait d'embrasser la grande salle d'une grotte en contrebas. Les stalactites et stalagmites lui donnaient une forme de mâchoire rouge entrouverte. Un chemin maçonné menait jusqu'à son centre. Là, une curieuse table en pierre jaune trônait devant un mur sculpté. Tout semblait fait d'un seul bloc. En détaillant les décorations, je vis avec effroi qu'il s'agissait de démons grimaçants massacrant des hommes. Sur le mur, le même symbole à huit flèches que celui du village de paysans ornait un de ses coins. Trois hommes se tenaient là. Ils débarrassaient le cadavre d'un quatrième de dessus l'autel. Ils observaient la table avec attention. Je remarquai alors au-dessus de sa base que la pierre était colorée en rouge sombre. Le mur aussi avait cette étrange ligne cramoisie. Il me fallut quelques minutes et les gestes éloquents de ces trois barbares pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait du sang du sacrifice. L'autel ainsi que le mur se remplissaient. Je reculai instinctivement, l'estomac retourné. Le crissement du mouvement fit lever la tête des hommes.

Trop tard, nous étions repérés ! Filidème fit demi-tour prestement et partit en courant sans bruit. Je rangeai mon couteau tout en fuyant silencieusement d'abord puis plus rapidement à mesure que l'on s'éloignait. Filidème retrouvait facilement son chemin qu'elle avait mémorisé. On entendait des ordres aboyés et des bruits de courses. Arrivés à l'extérieur, nous dévalâmes le sentier comme des fous, manquant de trébucher sur les pierres dans la nuit. Puis, nous nous engageâmes dans l'étendue de sable. Il nous fallait retourner au tunnel menant à la Buvette. J'espérais que nos poursuivants éviteraient de nous abattre devant tant de gens. Au bout d'une centaine de mètres, nous entendîmes des cris de rages, puis les premiers claquements des pistolets. Les lasers nous frôlaient, brûlant le sable dans une gerbe d'étincelle. Nous jetant au sol, je lançai mon arme à Filidème en lui demandant de me couvrir. Elle s'exécuta avec brio. Bondissant de dune en dune, elle tirait des deux mains à la fois. Aux cris perçus, elle visait juste. La course de nos poursuivants s'était nettement ralentie. Pendant ce temps, je sortis du sac le fusil. Ordonnant à ma camarade de courir, je me redressai et balayai l'étendue de sable. La lunette et la lumière des impacts incandescents me permis de voir les corps se tordre mais rechigner à tomber. Ces êtres étaient étonnants de résistance. Je finis néanmoins par en abattre plusieurs, ce qui rendit les autres plus prudents. Je filai à mon tour, couvert par les tirs de ma coéquipière. Nous nous engouffrâmes enfin dans le large tunnel avec l'espoir ténu que ces monstres nous laisseraient partir. Des bruits de courses et des cris rageurs le balayèrent. Certaines de ces créatures émettaient des gargouillis complètement inhumains qui résonnaient dans la galerie. Cela me raviva la mémoire. Je montrai en souriant la télécommande à Filidème qui rit. J'attendis d'être suffisamment éloigné puis pressai le bouton. Le tremblement de l'explosion nous projeta au sol. Une vague de poussière humide nous enveloppa ensuite, suivi d'un silence rassurant. Nos poursuivants étaient soit ensevelis, soit de l'autre coté du tunnel effondré. Hors d'haleine, nous sortîmes à l'air libre. Là, je lançai un appel de détresse au Général. Nous atteignîmes l'entrée des mines lorsque trois transporteurs atterrirent devant nous. Une escouade de Gardes Impériaux se déploya sous les yeux médusés des vigiles. Nous embarquâmes prestement et décollâmes aussitôt suivis par les militaires.


	5. Enquête

Nous nous retrouvâmes sans attendre à Capitale-ville. Le gouverneur y avait transféré le quartier général d'Adelac contre son avis, celui-ci préférant de loin une caserne à un bâtiment administratif. Néanmoins, ce dernier avait réussi à y apporter sa touche personnelle. L'élégant immeuble crème était maintenant hérissé de barbelés, tourelles de défense de toutes sortes et quadrillé par des patrouilles de sentinelles. Deux de ces bipodes maigres nous toisaient de toute leur hauteur, leur autocanon braqué sur nous. Notre identité ayant été établie, nous pûmes enfin entrer dans le bâtiment. L'intérieur grouillait de militaires. Les quelques fonctionnaires restant étaient terrifiés, ne comprenant rien à la situation. Lorsque nous entrâmes dans le bureau du Général, nous fûmes accueillis par une bordée de jurons. Celui-ci tançait vertement son interlocuteur à l'autre bout de son communicateur. Il s'agissait d'une obscure question de logistique qui encombrait le Général et celui-ci expliquait qu'il avait d'autres obligations plus urgentes. Coupant brutalement la communication, l'homme aux cheveux gris presque rasés se tourna vers nous. Il avait l'air encore plus maigre dans son uniforme vert émeraude impeccable. Ses yeux gris trahissaient sa fatigue. Autour d'une table supportant un écran holographique et un thermos de tof, il nous expliqua rapidement la situation. Celle-ci se détériorait rapidement. De plus en plus de rapports affluaient sur des cultes maléfiques, des fous furieux massacrant les gens et des mutants. La plupart de ces éléments se concentraient autour des mines que nous avions quittées, mais certains commençaient à apparaitre plus loin.

Il nous montra en outre une vidéo d'un incident dans un labo de recherche militaire. Un chercheur pensait avoir trouvé une protection révolutionnaire pour les fantassins. Il s'agissait d'un bouclier énergétique léger. L'objet ressemblait à une table oblongue que le soldat portait comme un écu. Lors des tests, sa surface crépitante absorbait effectivement les tirs de fusils laser et de cribleurs sans broncher. Mais le troisième jour, une créature immonde surgit de ce miroir parcouru d'éclairs. Le monstre ressemblait à un assemblage de tubes vaguement verticaux connectés entre eux formant un vague humanoïde. Chacune de ses extrémités se terminait une sorte de bouche qui crachait un feu bleuté faisant fondre toute matière. La chose bondissait dans la salle de test, brûlant soldats et techniciens. Puis elle entreprit de détruire la plaque de verre isolant la pièce où le chercheur observait les essais. Lorsque de courageux gardes entrèrent pour abattre le monstre, ils furent instantanément brûlés vifs dans une explosions jaune et bleue. Une caméra montra le chercheur tétanisé qui murmurait des propos incohérents. Un mot revenait sans cesse : "Tzeentch". Quand le film s'arrêta, Adélac nous expliqua qu'un soldat avait activé l'auto destruction du laboratoire. Rien de vivant n'avait été retrouvé dans les décombres. Cela s'était passé cinq jours auparavant à l'ouest des mines infernales.

Nous passâmes la journée à croiser toutes les données que nous avions. Il semblait que brusquement, notre planète soit la proie des dieux du Chaos et que leur influence s'accroisse. Détruire les corrompus n'y changerait rien, d'autres succombaient à leur pouvoir. Les quatre divinités principales avaient visiblement des secteurs et des cibles bien définis. Nurgle corrompait les fermiers du nord. Les autres se concentraient autour des mines en se répartissant les victimes : les gens du peuple pour Khorne, les notables pour Slaanesh et les intellectuels pour Tzeench. La cause et la nature du phénomène nous échappaient. Aucune zone stratégique n'était touchée pour le moment à part ce laboratoire. Les gens devenaient simplement fous et massacraient leurs congénères. Ce comportement nous paraissait absurde.

Le lendemain, Filidème trouva un début d'idée. En bonne scientifique, elle réfléchissait sur le bouclier. Elle pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une porte dimensionnelle donnant sur le Warp. D'après ce qu'elle expliquait, c'est de là que venait le démon qui en était sorti. Je ne connaissais que vaguement le concept de cette dimension infernale qui nous permettait de voyager dans l'espace. Elle disait que les générateurs nécessaires à ouvrir ces portes étaient si gros qu'ils étaient normalement placés dans des vaisseaux spatiaux. D'après la vidéo, l'alimentation du bouclier était faible. Donc la seule explication logique selon elle était qu'il fallait désormais moins d'énergie pour ouvrir un passage. Nous regardions une énième fois la constellation de points rouges sur la carte de la planète. Le nuage autour des mines était nettement plus important que celui des fermes. Je me souvins d'un détail. Le centre approximatif de la zone de corruption des paysans était le village de fermes jaunes. Je repassai les vidéos faites lors de la première étape de notre enquête. Dans le bosquet de cerisier sensé abriter le "grand-père" du petit de Jaber, je revis la tombe que j'avais filmé moi-même. Celle-ci était faite de la même pierre que l'autel impie des mines. C'était le point commun que nous cherchions entre ces deux zones. D'une manière incompréhensible pour nous, la frontière entre le Warp et notre dimension s'amenuisait autour de ces lieux. Cela permettait aux dieux du Chaos d'y d'influencer les gens. Adélac réfléchissait à l'accroissement de ces périmètres. Il demanda à une patrouille d'aller filmer la tombe des fermes du nord. Une heure plus tard, l'image arriva. La dalle usée présentait maintenant à sa base une sinistre ligne brune. Apparemment, les sacrifices gorgeant le temple de sang remplissaient également cette pierre. Nous tenions enfin quelque chose.

Filidème, candide, demanda ce que nous allions faire. Le Général et moi nous nous regardâmes en souriant. Je proposais une charge nucléaire. Adélac conseilla plutôt une charge melta, à l'aire d'effet plus restreinte mais aux merveilleuses capacités de fusion. Effectivement, tout ce qui serait pris dans l'explosion serait vaporisé, quelque soit sa nature. Joyeux, le général ordonna immédiatement via son communicateur un raid sur la pierre tombale avec rapport vidéo en temps réel. Puis il se tourna vers moi. Nous savions tout les deux que le temple serait autrement plus dur à atteindre. Enfoncé profondément sous la montagne, aucun missile ne serait assez puissant pour le toucher. Je finis par exprimer tout haut ce que nous pensions tous les deux. La seule solution consistait à envoyer un commando au cœur du temple poser une bombe. Vu la horde infernale à laquelle nous avions échappé Filidème et moi, je doutais des chances de retour des soldats. Il fallait des guerriers qui soient efficaces, fiables et solides. Physiquement et nerveusement. Je proposai mon escouade. Nous étions des vétérans aguerris et je connaissais la robustesse de mes hommes. Le Général me regarda sérieusement et accepta. Alors qu'il se préparait à donner les ordres nécessaires, Filidème nous surprit :

« Je viens avec vous. »

J'étais abasourdi. Nous allions effectuer une mission suicide et elle voulait y participer ! Je refusai.

« C'est hors de question. Mon équipe est bien entrainée et suffisante. »

« Tu m'as vu à l'action. Je suis à la hauteur. »

« Il ne s'agit pas de ça. C'est non. C'est notre boulot ce genre de travail, tu n'as rien à faire avec nous. »

La pilote s'énervait à vue d'œil. « Je me fous de tes préjugés. Je suis tout aussi efficace que vous au combat. Je suis parfaitement capable de vous aider et tu le sais. » Je lui coupais la parole :

« NON ! Ca n'a rien à voir avec tes capacités. Tu ne viens pas, C'EST TOUT ! Là-bas, ça va être l'horreur ! On risque de tous crever ! Je ne veux pas que tu y sois ! »

Je m'étais levé et je tremblais. Je constatais que j'avais crié. Je distinguais mal les formes, bizarrement. Encore plus étrange, Filidème et Adélac me regardaient en souriant, visiblement attendris. Ma coéquipière me parla doucement :

« Tu as peur pour moi ? »

« Evidemment ! Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive du mal. Jamais ! » Ma voix tremblotait. Elle se pencha vers moi et m'essuya la joue. Bon sang, j'étais en larmes ! Nous étions seuls le Général était discrètement sorti de la pièce. Elle se leva et me serra dans ses bras. C'était l'être le plus merveilleux que j'avais rencontré et je refusais de l'exposer à un tel cauchemar. Les perles de ses yeux roulaient sur ses joues quand je le lui dis. Un baiser doux comme un fruit sucré nous calma. Elle ne croyait pas en mes sentiments pour elle depuis cet épisode désastreux à Lirane et pensait juste que je doutais de ses capacités. Je n'avais pas osé croire en son amour, surtout depuis cette satanée soirée je la supposais perdue à jamais. Quelques éclats de rires finirent de nous guérir. Je sortis chercher le Général qui discutait dans le couloir. Il entra dans le bureau, son visage sec fendu d'un large sourire paternel. Visiblement, il fondait devant notre couple. Il s'adressa d'abord à moi.

« Bien joué, soldat. Je vous croyais encore plus empoté mais je vois que vous avez trouvé une âme indulgente. Félicitations. Laissez-nous maintenant. »

Il me sourit doucement pendant que je quittais lentement la pièce. Il se tourna vers Filidème. « Capitaine, je suis heureux de votre choix. C'est un homme fiable. Je vous refuse le droit de l'accompagner dans cette mission parce que j'en ai une autre pour vous. »

Il attendit que je quitte la pièce avant de continuer. Je sortis dehors. La chaleur et la lumière du soleil me douchèrent de tous ces doutes et de toute cette tristesse. Je souriais béatement devant les regards étonnés des gardes immobiles. Quelques minutes plus tard, Filidème me rejoignit. Elle tut mes questions en me disant que sa mission se passait à bord de son chasseur. Cela me rassura. L'engin était solide et nos adversaires ne disposaient pas d'armement lourd. Elle ne risquait donc rien. Elle ajouta que nous partirions demain matin. D'ici là, le Général nous avait donné quartier libre.

L'après-midi s'écoula dans une douceur éclatante. Nous approfondissions notre connaissance de l'autre avec une joie mêlée d'émerveillement. La nuit puis le sommeil arrivèrent trop vite.


	6. Assaut

Le réveil me tira du lit à une heure raisonnable. Nos ordres étaient formels, nous devions être en forme pour cette opération. Après un baiser, je laissai Filidème et courus en salle de briefing. Là, le Général nous attendait. Je vis avec plaisir qu'il était accompagné par de vieux camarades. Je reconnus Karb, Edert, Arius et d'autres encore. Ils sourirent à mon arrivée. C'était de grands gars musclés entre trente et quarante ans. Comme moi, ils avaient au moins dix ans d'expérience dans des combats variés, d'abord comme fantassins puis ensuite comme commandos. Eux aussi avaient la chance d'avoir toujours leurs bras, leurs jambes et leur santé mentale. Adélac nous couvait d'un regard paternel. La salle était sombre, uniquement éclairée par l'écran holographique sûrement piqué quelque part dans le bâtiment administratif. Il commença abruptement :

« Messieurs, vous devez effectuer une mission dont dépend le sort de la planète. Il s'agit de détruire un temple maléfique qui corrompt la population. Grâce à Egirio, nous savons qu'il est localisé dans les mines de Lirane. Ce sera lui qui dirigera l'opération. » Mes camarades m'applaudirent doucement, faussement moqueurs. Nous nous respections énormément, connaissant tous nos faits d'arme.

« A propos, Egirio, le site des fermes a été détruit. » Il projeta une image d'un cratère rempli de lave puis continua :

« Vous entrerez donc à dix-sept zéro-zéro dans les tunnels. Suivant le plan qui vous sera fourni, vous descendrez dans la mine désaffectée assembler et déposer une bombe melta. Vous la protègerez avec des mines antipersonnelles puis vous remonterez. La minuterie est fixée sur trente minutes, de quoi vous donner largement le temps de déguerpir. » Karb tiqua.

« Chef, pourquoi on n'attaque pas de nuit ? »

« Pendant la journée, les mineurs travaillent, ils ne seront donc pas présent. En fin de journée, ils seront fatigués mais ne termineront que deux heures plus tard. L'endroit devrait être désert. »

La curiosité du vétéran satisfaite, notre supérieur continua. Il afficha un ensemble de fiches descriptives.

« Voici votre équipement. » dit-il en souriant comme un parent offrant des jouets à ses enfants. Des murmures d'admirations s'élevèrent de toutes parts. Je souriais. Ils avaient mis toutes les chances de notre coté. Nous disposions d'armures carapaces, ces combinaisons intégrales beaucoup plus solides que les protections classiques. Avec ça, nous pouvions encaisser quelques tirs avant d'être blessés. En outre, nous avions des fusils laser radiants. Plus puissants que nos armes standard, il fallait néanmoins qu'ils soient alimentés par des batteries accrochées dans le sac dorsal de l'armure. Je n'aimais pas ce principe de fusil avec un câble attaché dans le dos qui gênait les mouvements mais j'appréciais grandement la puissance de feu cette fois-ci. Arius souriait aussi. Je savais quelle allait être sa requête avant qu'il ouvre la bouche.

« Dites, je peux prendre l'un des deux lance-flammes ? » demanda-t-il, avec un sourire de prédateur.

« Bien sûr mon garçon, l'un était pour toi. » répondit-le Général, hilare. Nous éclatâmes tous de rire. Arius adorait cette arme et la maniait avec brio. Parfois même de manière peu orthodoxe. Une fois, il avait fracassé la mâchoire d'un ork en tapant avec. Depuis, il avait hérité du sobriquet de "casse-trogne". Marane maugréait.

« Pourquoi je me coltine un bolter lourd ? Ca va nous servir à quoi dans les tunnels ? »

Je répondis « Vu la horde qui a surgi à l'extérieur, le bolter servira. Et quand tu les balaieras avec, on t'aimera Marane, on t'aimera. » Gros éclat de rire. Edert donna une bourrade :

« Je serai ton servant, mon chéri. Comme ça, tu pourras nous faire de jolis cartons tout roses. » Re-éclats de rire.

Le Général se tourna vers Uros. « Désolé, mais tu es le plus fort de la bande, c'est toi qui transportera la moitié de la bombe. »

« Bah oui, chef c'est normal chef. Je suis fort. » Ce géant de plus de deux mètres, rondouillard à la force colossale était simple franc et très sympathique. C'était un combattant terrible. Une fois, il avait croisé des ogryns. Ils l'avaient adopté et le surnommaient affectueusement "le petit". Oronac râlait franchement :

« Et c'est moi qui me tape l'autre moitié ! Chef, franchement, j'ai une tronche de bœuf ? »

Edert ne rata pas l'occasion : « Remplace le "b" par un "n" et tu sauras comment on te voit. » dit-il en riant. La cible de la pique riposta d'un geste obscène. Il savait que c'était inutile de discuter de toute façon. Il n'était pas très grand, mais sa musculature était épaisse. Doté d'une puissance peu commune, il était aussi incroyablement résistant. Son endurance l'avait déjà sauvé, notamment une fois où nous l'avions récupéré après des semaines alors qu'il avait été laissé pour mort. Karb pris la parole pendant que les rires s'éteignaient.

« Résumons. On est tous équipés de vraies armures et de fusils radiant. Des pistonnés sont armés de plus lourd. », dit-il en regardant Arius.

« Porte mon bolter ! », lui lança Marane.

« Silence ! », dis-je. Karb avait le don de synthétiser les situations avec une vision d'ensemble précise. Il ne brillait pas par sa finesse d'esprit mais par sa perspicacité.

« Ceux qui ne porte ni bombe ni arme lourde sont chargés de deux mines anti-personnel. Donc on ne peut pas avoir de grenade on est suffisamment chargés. »

« Bof, dans des espaces confinés, ça ne servira pas à grand-chose. Et à l'extérieur, on a Marane. » Tout le monde acquiesça.

J'ajoutai « Je laisse mes mines. Il me faudra un filin avec un moteur pour nous permettre de descendre ainsi qu'une charge explosive. Ca m'a bien aidé la dernière fois. »

Adélac approuva. Il conclut : « Messieurs, le transporteur décolle dans une demi-heure. Vous vous équiperez pendant le trajet. Vos ordinateurs contiennent les plans et les détails de la mission. Ah, et je dois vous dire qu'une fois amorcée, la bombe ne peut plus être désactivée. Il ne faut ni la déplacer, ni la démonter. Bonne chance ! »

Nous saluâmes et sortirent. Filidème m'avait laissé un message sur mon communicateur. Elle était en briefing elle aussi pour sa mission. Je lui répondis puis me dirigeai vers le vaisseau de transport. A son bord, je retrouvai mes camarades. La cabine était vaste et contenait des casiers à nos noms ainsi que des râteliers d'armes. Nous discutions gaiement pendant que nous enfilions et activions nos armures. Récits de dernières missions, anecdotes amusantes et aussi quelques questions sur ce que je savais de la mission. Je finis par leur raconter mon étrange odyssée. Mes hommes grimacèrent le Chaos était un adversaire redoutable et extrêmement fourbe. Nous vérifiâmes ensuite notre équipement. Je trouvais avec plaisir le filin et la charge explosive que j'avais demandés. Les ordinateurs accrochés à nos avant-bras droit projetaient des données en surimpression sur nos visières. Ils nous donnèrent les détails du déroulement de l'opération. Je constatais que nous allions être largués dans la montagne. Il nous faudrait une demi-heure de marche pour rejoindre la petite entrée que j'avais empruntée la dernière fois. Le chemin dans les tunnels étaient rigoureusement le même. Arrivés près de Lirane, nous prîmes un transporteur Valkyrie qui nous mena dans les montagnes. La tension se fit plus palpable, perceptible par le silence qui s'installait. Le pilote fit un large détour pour arriver par un coté désert du massif. Nous connectâmes nos fusils à nos batteries dorsales. Nous étions prêts. Il se posa sans couper ses réacteurs pendant que nous sautions à terre. Il décolla aussitôt. C'était parti.

Nous descendîmes le contrefort rocheux rouge en file indienne. L'endroit était sensé être désert mais nous étions aux aguets. Nos armures noires mat, camouflées dans la pénombre de la mine, restaient visibles de loin dans la journée. Cependant, les nuages atténuant la lumière du jour déclinant étaient nos alliés. Nous arrivâmes au dessus du passage. Le désert nous faisait face, tandis que la cuvette sableuse s'étalait sur notre droite. Je balayais la zone avec mon viseur à la recherche d'une forme humanoïde, imité par plusieurs de mes camarades. Nous ne remarquâmes rien. Je glissai donc seul en silence sur la pente raide au-dessus du rocher masquant la petite entrée. Me déplaçant comme un chat, je tirai mon couteau pour neutraliser la sentinelle. Je me penchai dans le vide à sa recherche. Je fus surpris de constater que le travail avait déjà été fait. Par terre gisait un cadavre décapité. Aux éclaboussures, sa tête semblait avoir explosé. Je me coulai au sol, risquai un coup d'œil dans le tunnel puis appelai mes hommes. Pendant leur descente, j'examinais le cadavre. C'était bien un mutant aux pattes griffues portant un plastron et un pistolet laser. J'informai l'escouade puis j'appelai le commandement.

« Ici Egirio. On a un problème. La sentinelle a déjà été abattue. Terminé. »

La voix nasillarde d'un opérateur me répondit « C'est normal Capitaine. Vous êtes aidés. Terminé. »

Je réfléchis aux aspects de cette exécution. Je souris puis je répondis aux interrogations de mes hommes. « Ils veulent vraiment que la mission réussisse. Nous sommes épaulés par un assassin Vindicare. »

Nous nous engageâmes dans la galerie étroite. Au bout de dix mètres, je plaçai ma charge explosive au plafond. Dissimulée dans une fissure, elle était suffisamment cachée. Je l'activai. Il me suffisait de presser quelques touches de mon ordinateur pour qu'elle explose. Nous progressions à pas feutrés. Juste après le premier embranchement, nous trouvâmes un autre cadavre. Le visage paisible, les yeux ouvert, il contemplait le vide. Une fente mortelle à la base du crâne montrait l'efficacité du tueur. Plus loin encore, nous croisâmes deux autres sentinelles exécutées. Le sang était frais, il devait juste nous précéder. Le couloir décrit une vague courbe. A un moment, une large ouverture sur la paroi de droite donnait accès à la salle de sacrifice. Située un étage plus bas, son seul accès était un grand couloir passant directement perpendiculairement sous notre galerie perpendiculairement. Depuis notre balcon, nous voyions l'autel et le mur sculpté. Il nous fallait cependant descendre les cinq mètres de vide pour atteindre le sol de cette salle. Heureusement, j'avais apporté le câble métallique avec le moteur tracteur. Trois morts gisaient par terre, la poitrine explosée. Sans perdre un instant je déployais mes hommes. Le couloir du balcon comprenait deux issues. Celle par laquelle nous étions venus et une autre. Je plaçais un lance-flamme devant pour nous éviter de mauvaises surprises. Je gardais un soldat avec moi pour faire descendre le reste de l'escouade et surtout les couvrir quand ils remonteraient. J'ordonnais aux porteurs du bolter lourd et de la bombe d'assembler celle-ci, de l'amorcer et de poser les mines. Arius, Karb et Paléace, dos à l'autel, surveillaient le seul accès de la salle de sacrifice.

La charge placée contre le mur fut montée et amorcée en un instant. Le sol sablonneux était parfait pour cacher la dizaine de mines antipersonnel. Les gars calculaient les aires d'effet et les directions pour couvrir le plus de surface possible et détruire plusieurs vagues d'assaillants. Tout se déroulait à merveille. Alors que Uros et Marane posaient leur dernière mine, Arius poussa le cri redouté :

« CONTAAACT ! ! »

Immédiatement, j'entendis les flammes bondir dans le large couloir au dessous de notre balcon. Un  
hurlement étouffé s'éloigna. Je rappelai immédiatement les hommes. J'avais calé le petit moteur enroulant le câble métallique contre le rebord. Edert fut le premier à agripper le filin qui pendait dans le vide. Il se hissa des bras alors que la machine le tirait. Je l'agrippai puis déroulai à nouveau le câble pendant qu'il le détachait de son harnais et qu'il le jetait dans le vide. Les cris des soldats nous aiguillonnèrent. Nous étions repérés.

Les hommes grimpaient le plus rapidement possible pendant qu'Arius et ses deux camarades abattaient les fous qui osaient s'engager dans le couloir mortel. Kérime, qui faisait le guet avec l'autre lance-flamme à notre étage poussa un cri strident. Une ombre avait bondit devant lui. La lumière des flammes montra une silhouette brûlant tentant de s'enfuir puis s'effondrant au sol. Il tira périodiquement pour maintenir un brasier dans le passage étroit. Ce tir d'interdiction nous donna suffisamment de répit pour que bientôt il ne reste plus que Arius et ses deux camarades à remonter. C'était la phase la plus dangereuse. Comme je le craignais, ce fou restait pour couvrir la fuite de Karb et Paléace. Il n'y avait plus que lui. Il insultait les mutants tout en les arrosant de liquide incandescent. Il tirait encore alors que le filin le montait. Deux rafales de laser le touchèrent en pleine poitrine. C'est là que Uros eut l'un de ses rares mais spectaculaire traits de génie. Il parla à Oronac puis, sans plus d'explications, le suspendit dans le vide par les pieds. Il le laissa pendre de manière à ne faire dépasser que la tête et le torse du soldat à l'envers. Celui-ci balaya l'allée avec son fusil, fauchant les assaillants qui se faufilaient entre les flammes mourantes. Ces derniers, surpris, se replièrent à nouveau. Uros le remonta pendant que Karb et Paléace traînèrent Arius inconscient. J'activais les mines via mon ordinateur puis nous courûmes vers la sortie. A mi-chemin, un adversaire embusqué tira à bout portant sur l'homme de tête. Celui-ci riposta, le coupant en deux. Il continua à courir son armure lui avait sauvé la vie en arrêtant le tir de pistolet. Je réfléchis aux impacts d'Arius. Ces maudits avaient des fusils laser. Pendant notre retraite, nous entendirent les premières explosions des mines.

Nous arrivâmes enfin à l'air libre. Le soir tombait et les nuages semblaient d'encre. Une fois tout le monde dehors, j'attendis, guettant les sons. Quand les rugissements de nos poursuivants se firent proches, je déclenchais la charge cachée dans le plafond de l'étroite galerie. Comme la dernière fois, la montagne trembla puis le tunnel cracha un souffle de terre et de pierres. Le calme se fit. J'appelai le transporteur. Nous nous apprêtâmes à grimper la paroi pour rejoindre notre point de largage lorsque des gerbes d'étincelles éclatèrent au dessus de nous. A l'autre bout de la petite vallée, des mutants nous tiraient dessus. Pressentant une fourberie, Kérime se pencha pour voir le sol en dessous de nous. Poussant un cri, il balaya le bas de la paroi avec son lance-flamme. Des adversaires se glissaient juste en dessous de nous pour rejoindre le petit sentier en contre-bas sur notre droite. Nous ne pouvions pas nous déplacer sous les tirs ennemis, les flancs de la montagne étant trop exposés. Il nous fallait donc tenir. J'ordonnais à Marane et Edert de monter leur bolter pendant que je demandais aux autres d'entasser des blocs de rochers devant nous. Je prévenais le transporteur que nous étions coincés puis je m'allongeais. Grâce au viseur de mon arme, je traquais nos adversaires que j'abattais impitoyablement. Ce que je vis me glaça le sang. Ils étaient une centaine. La horde sortait de la montagne en face de nous et se déplaçait dans notre direction. Ce n'était plus la meute hurlante et désordonnée de mon dernier passage mais des combattants efficaces qui se faufilaient entre les dunes à couvert. Beaucoup trop étaient équipés de fusils laser. Ils portaient des casques et des plastrons visiblement artisanaux. Dessous leurs vêtements amples sortaient des tentacules, des pinces de crabe et des appendices indéfinis. Leurs gueules grimaçantes sortaient de l'enfer. J'entrepris d'abattre les tireurs lorsque je constatais que certaines créatures explosaient toutes seules. Je souris et informais mes hommes. Quelque part, l'assassin Vindicare utilisait son arme effroyable pour nous aider.

« Venez mes cailles, le bar est ouvert ! Goûtez-moi ça ! »

Le rugissement du bolter lourd était accompagné par le rire féroce de Marane. Dans la vallée, les assaillants se jetèrent à couvert. Cette grosse mitrailleuse crachait une volée de projectiles dévastateurs qui faisait des ravages dans leurs rangs. Ses rafales accompagnées de nos tirs stoppèrent l'avancée ennemie. Kérime nous dit :

« Mon lance-flamme est vide ! »

Profitant du tir de couverture du bolter, j'envoyais Oronac et Karb en bas du sentier bloquer le passage. Normalement, les hautes dunes de la vallée devraient les protéger des tirs lointains. Quelques instants plus tard, les claquements de leurs fusils radiant et leurs cris joyeux retentirent. Ils massacraient le groupe qui avait survécu aux flammes de Kérime. Finalement, nous avions une chance de tenir un moment. Accroupis ou allongés derrière les blocs de pierres que les gars avaient entassés, nous étions suffisamment protégés. Nos tirs les maintenaient à distance le temps que le transporteur arrive. Nous commencions à nous détendre quand brusquement le roc devant Paléace explosa. Une deuxième boule de feu bleutée le frappa à l'épaule, carbonisant son poumon et tranchant son bras. Il bascula en arrière, mort. Abasourdi, je cherchais le possesseur d'un fusil à plasma. Cette arme instable était très rare au marché noir. Nous nous aplatîmes pendant que les volées de sphères incandescentes éclataient les pierres de la paroi derrière nous. Fouillant frénétiquement la pénombre de mon viseur à la vision amplifiée, je le repérai. C'était Marien, le lutteur griffu ! Maintenant, il était recouvert d'une espèce d'armure métallique luisante qui semblait vissée dans sa chair. Le fusil à plasma remplaçait son bras gauche. Certaines veines courraient dessus. Cet implant cybernétique était dément. L'accalmie provoquée par ses tirs encouragea ses camarades à se redresser et à progresser vers nous pendant que certains d'entre eux faisaient feu pour les couvrir. J'ordonnais à Marane de faucher les attaquants, espérant que l'assassin se charge du mutant. Cela faisait un moment que je ne voyais plus de corps exploser tout seul, d'ailleurs. Je visai puis touchai Marien d'une longue rafale. Il s'affaissa sur la dune, puis, un instant plus tard, se releva. De quoi était fait ce type ? Il souriait, son armure noircie se reformant lentement aux endroits où les impacts avaient vaporisé le métal et la chair.

J'allais insister lorsque plusieurs hurlements retentirent. Me retournant, je vis des mutants nous tomber littéralement dessus. Ils se jetaient du haut de la courte falaise, glissaient sur la paroi abrupte et nous sautaient dessus en se servant du gros rocher surplombant l'entrée de la mine comme d'un tremplin. Ils étaient aussi hideux que variés. Vêtus d'amples haillons, ils brandissaient des haches et des épées de leurs pattes velues, écailleuses ou tentaculaires. Ils attaquèrent principalement le bolter. Edert bondit, tailladant sauvagement un monstre de son couteau de combat. Alors que ce dernier reculait en titubant, un de ces congénères sauta à la gorge de notre camarade. Le mordant férocement de sa gueule canine, il lui arracha le cou avec un bout d'armure. Accompagné par deux autres créatures, ils se tournèrent vers Marane. Fou furieux, celui-ci les insulta en leur tirant dessus à bout portant avec son arme. Les bolts émiettèrent les trois mutants. Il reçut un coup de pied d'un attaquant bondissant aux pattes bestiales. Roulant au sol, les deux combattants s'engagèrent dans une lutte sauvage. Dégainant mon poignard, je me jetais dans la mêlée en appelant Oronac et Karb à la rescousse. Ces créatures étaient agiles et rapides elles esquivaient les coups et frappaient avec une force inouïe. Nos armures ne nous protègeraient pas longtemps. Je parvenais enfin à glisser ma lame dans la gorge de la chose répugnante que je combattais quand je vis un mutant se fracasser contre la paroi de la montagne. Relevant les yeux, je vis Uros, l'armure déchirée qui se servait du corps d'un ennemi comme d'une massue. Il frappait de sa force de colosse ces êtres démoniaques qui se brisaient sous les coups.

Nous finîmes par tuer les derniers monstres. Regardant autour de nous, nous trouvâmes Kérime roulé en boule, une vilaine estafilade sur le ventre. Karb nous interpella :

« Les gars ! Regardez ! » Nous regardâmes. Consternés, nous vîmes que l'armée du Chaos avait profité de notre mêlée pour avancer. Ils étaient à quelques dizaines de mètres de nous en contrebas. Nous commençâmes à tirer, décidés à emporter le plus possible dans la tombe avec nous.

Brusquement, une formidable explosion fit trembler la vallée. Quelques secondes plus tard, une deuxième plus proche nous plaqua tous au sol. Une voix retentit dans mon casque :

« Alors chéri, tu t'amuses bien ? »

C'était Filidème ! A la tête de trois chasseurs Thunderbolt, elle tournait au dessus de nous. Les machines plongeaient du ciel et creusaient des tranchées dans le sable avec leurs canons. Les rafales d'obus éparpillaient les morceaux de mutants. Je vis Marien furieux tirer frénétiquement sur les vaisseaux. Hors de question qu'il touche à ma nana ! Je me redressai, épaulai et désintégrai sa tête de fou furieux au laser. Il s'affaissa, cette fois pour toujours. Nous profitâmes du chaos provoqué par l'attaque des chasseurs pour grimper la paroi, transportant nos morts et nos blessés. Nous signalâmes le bolter lourd abandonné à nos sauveurs. Quelques instants plus tard, une bombe pulvérisa la corniche, effondrant cette partie de la montagne. Le transporteur vint nous récupérer à une centaine de mètres du combat pendant que les vaisseaux tournaient au-dessus de la plaine de sable rouge de sang mutant. Le pilote, légèrement paniqué nous rappela que dans cinq minutes la montagne risquait de s'effondrer. La bombe ! Je l'avais complètement oubliée. Une fois embarquée, l'engin décolla abruptement et fila à toute vitesse droit vers le désert, accompagné des chasseurs. Je compris quelques instants plus tard la raison de la fuite.

Un pan de la montagne s'envola vers le ciel. Puis son sommet bascula dans le trou béant. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, une seconde explosion, beaucoup plus puissante envoya les morceaux du même sommet rejoindre le premier bout de montagne. Des jets de laves illuminèrent la nuit, éclairant les nuages par en-dessous. Des coulées brûlantes remplirent la plaine. J'imaginais les galeries clandestines des mutants proprement nettoyées.

L'éruption volcanique dura trois jours. Le site minier fut officiellement fermé. Techniquement, les galeries restantes furent détruites à l'explosif. La destruction du temple coupa la connexion maléfique qui permettait aux dieux du Chaos de corrompre notre peuple. Les mutants, coupés de leur source, se retrouvaient désorientés et désorganisés. Une traque implacable permit d'éradiquer tous les éléments susceptibles d'être touchés. Le gouverneur, voulant être sûr du nettoyage, fit exécuter des centaines de gens. Il en profita pour éliminer quelques opposants potentiellement gênant pour sa carrière. Je ne pris heureusement pas part à cette boucherie.

Les survivants de notre escouade furent décorés. Arius et Kérime survécurent à leur blessure. En revanche, Uros sombra dans la folie. Le combat au corps-à-corps avait détruit sa santé mentale, le transformant en bête sauvage. Il resta cloîtré dans un asile pour le restant de ses jours.

Filidème et moi furent nommés commandants lors de la cérémonie de récompense officielle qui eu lieu quelques semaines plus tard. Nous reçûmes les félicitations du gouverneur lui-même. Elle demanda à être affectée à la défense de notre planète, ce qui lui fut immédiatement accordé. Nous prîmes un mois de permissions pour nous remettre de nos émotions. Nous choisîmes de retourner dans les fermes au nord de l'équateur, celles-là même que nous avions traversées lors de notre mission. Cette fois-ci, nous avions pris une tente confortable, des provisions et surtout ni fusil laser ni communicateur. A l'ombre des arbres fruitiers, je pus faire ma demande en toute quiétude. Les yeux humides, Filidème accepta de m'épouser en m'embrassant. Notre amour était né ici. Nous allions maintenant le faire grandir.


End file.
